Not So Simple
by ThePeacheyPanda
Summary: Ozia has sent Azula to capture the avatar, but she has a side mission...killing her brother. Aang and the gang find an injured Zuko and bring him along, not wanting to leave him for worse, and all chaos breaks loose.ZxK Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic on this site. If you haven't seen the season finale yet, there are a couple of spoilers. So yeah R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own my bike. I own my computer. I own the 3 pennies under my bed. That's about it..**

Chapter 1: Simple Enough

She stood on the wide balcony, gazing out at the city. Her father's words still ringing in her head.

_"Zhao is dead and Zuko has proven himself unworthy. It is up to you Zula - bring me the Avatar!"_

Zhao is dead.

Although it had felt far more painful than a knife through her heart, her face had remained emotionless. He didn't say how he had died, but she had an idea of who it was, who had killed her only love. Her father's words were replaced by his song, the one he had sang to her when he had left.

_I promised to rid the world of dangers,_

_to stop and calm the seas._

_But to truly rid our world of dangers,_

_I must first rid the world of he,_

_Who threatens our victory from afar._

_I'm sorry to leave you,_

_But I must bring your father the Avatar._

Zula knew he had thought singing it would make it better, but she regreted the day she let him go. Now he was dead. She suddenly felt anger replace her sadness - anger at Zhao, anger towards Zuko, to her father, to the Avatar, to the people below her who seemed to be so joyful, but most of all she felt anger toward's herself, for letting him go.

"I promise you Zhao," Zula muttered, "I will not let your death be held in vain. _I_ will bring my father the Avatar. I will kill the one responseble for your death,"

She took a deep breath. "I will kill my brother."

Just then a knock came from her door, and a soldier entered.

"Princess Zula, your ship is ready for depature."

She nodded, dismissing him. Then, grabbing her helmet, made her way through the palace.

She stepped out into the open air, which was poisoned from the stench of the komodo rhinos. As she was riding her's through the city streets, the people cheered, urging her forth and wishing her luck.

_Father must have already made the announcement..._

Sometime later, as her ship departed from the harbor, she took one last glimpse of her home.

_At least I will be back soon. I am capturing a twelve-year-old and killing my brother. How hard could this possibly be?_

Zula smiled as she answered her own question. "Simple enough."

**AN: Good?Yes? No? Maybe-so? Ok this chapter was _extremely_ short, especially for me. But they will get longer I promise. **

**Until next I update**

**- JAAF**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reviewing ****pirateninjelover and almostinsane! Heres the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I were to make a list of the very few things I own, Avatar: The Last Airbender wouldn't be on it... yet.**

Chapter 2: Here we Go Again

"Aang, you have to concentrate!" Katara was getting rather frustrated at the fact that the Avatar could be distracted so easily. This time the boy had seen Momo jump onto Sokka's head and couldn't help but stop and laugh.

"Indeed, Avatar, you must concentrate." Master Pakku had straightened from his waterbending stance. He had already declared Katara a master and they were both struggling to keep Aang on the right track. "You only have five more months until the comit arrives and you must be prepared."

Aang sighed and entered his waterbending stance for the millionth time that day. The sun was directly over their heads which meant he had a while before they would stop.

"Momo these are my lichi nuts!" Sokka screamed at the lemur. Momo simply cocked his head to the side. Sokka sighed and put him and the nuts on the ground. He began to make his way out of the Northern Water Tribe to the snow covered beaches just beyond the walls. Princess Yue clouded every corner of his thoughts.

The small make-shift raft tumbled as the waves grew stronger and more fierce. Zuko and Iroh were soaked as they gripped the wooden boards. They had only left the Northern Water Tribe yesterday. The roaring waves threw them straight into the cliffside and the raft shattered.

As Zuko bobbed in and out of the water he caught a glimpse of his uncle lying over a piece of the raft. He was unconsious.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted before he was plunged beneath the waves once more. _I can't lose Iroh! He's all I have left. I have to-..._ Zuko's hand shot from the water, grabbing the piece of wood that Iroh laid upon. He pulled himself up and searched franticly for any sign of land.

There was none.

He was now aware of the pangs of pain surging through his leg. Yet this is not what occupied his thoughts. _Please be O.K... Please..._  
"Don't worry Uncle," He said to the unconsious man besie him. "I will get us to safety."

Yet he had no idea how he was going to do so.

Aang had improved greatly over the next two days. Master Pakku and Master Katara had discussed it many a time. Yet now was some-what different.

"Master Pakku," Katara started. He looked up from his bending to show that she had his attention. "I was wondering about, well , Aang. He hasn't quite achieved the rank of master yet and he still has two moe elements to master after water. It will be especially difficult to find a firebender to teach him and-" Master Pakku held up a hand, silencing the girl.

"You need not worry for I have been pondering the same things." He walked over to her and raised two stools from the ice, on which they sat to discus the matter. "You are a powerful bender Master Katara. I have no doubt on that. You are right, also, on the matter of a firebender who would teach the young Avatar. Yet first he must master earthbending. I propose that you leave today and go to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, where there is a king who I am sure would be delighted to teach Aang. On the way you can teach him the rest of which he needs to know about waterbending."

Katara couldn't help but smile at this - she knew the king of which Master Pakku refered to. King Bumi was a friend of Aang's long ago.

"Thank you Master Pakku." It was sunrise. Aang walked up just on time for what would have been waterbending lessons. Everyone spent the entire day getting ready for the trip, and by sunset they were flying away from the Northern Water Tribe.

Zuko and Iroh were still hanging onto the driftwood. They hadn't eaten or even had a descent sleep in two days. Iroh had opened his eyes only once before he slipped into darkness once more. Zuko was on the verge of passing out himself. Yet just before unconsiousness overtook him, he saw reflected in the water a massive shadow, and could only think the worst.

Aang was going on and on about how much fun it would be to see Bumi again when he saw them - two figures bobbing in the water. He didn't hesitate another second, and swooped down to bring the people onto Appa.

"Aang what are you doing!" Sokka shouted as the bison hit the water. But then he saw the men - both out cold. All three of them helped bring them on, and then they were in the air once more. Both of the men were lying on their faces.

Sokka reached over and rolled the bigger man over. Even through the bruises, he could tell who it was.

"It's Zuko's uncle, the one who tried to save the moon spirit." All turned to face the second figure. At first they thought it might be a waterbender, because of the icy-blue color he wore. All thought differently when they turned him over. He had a mask covering the bottom half of his face, but the scar over his left eye was all they needed to know who he was.

"Zuko." Katara said to confirm the thoughts racing through their heads.  
"I say we throw him overboard!" Sokka made to grab Zuko's arm, but Aang slapped his hand.  
"He'll die. I can't let that happen."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." He muttered to himself.

Zula was in her room meditating when there was a sharp knock at her door.

"What is it?" She said harshly as a soldier opened the door.  
"Princess Zula, we are only a week away from the Northern Water Tribe." He shut the door and left out of fear.

He was right to leave so quickly, for Zula was now quite angry.

"He'll be long gone by then!" Zula stopped short. "But his old waterbending master won't."

**AN: Ok was this one better? I hope so. If you have seen the season finale you know what I was talking about.**

**Preveiw: Zuko is waking up to find himself surrounded by people whom he had considered enemies. Aang and the Gang must decide what to do about Zuko and his uncle. And Zula has reaches the Northern Water Tribe - and Master Pakku...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm noy going to be able to update for the next 2 or 3 days because I'm going to see family for Christmas. Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

Chapter 3:

"I'm telling you we can't just keep them with us!" Sokka shouted. It had been only an hour since the gang had found Zuko and Iroh, and Sokka wasn't about to let two firebenders anywhere near his friend and sister.

"Sokka they'll - " Aang didn't get the chance to finish.

"Die if we don't help them, I know!" Sokka was practically fuming now. "But isn't that kind of the point? We are at war with the Fire Nation, Aang! And here

we are _saving_ the enemy! It just isn't right!"

That did it. Katara had had enough of this.

"Sokka, will you just shut up!" The boy looked rather taken aback. "It isn't _right_ to just dump two helpless, unconsious people off in the snow! It isn't _right_ to

simply judge people because of what nation they're from! And it isn't _right_ that you can't shut your mouth for more than ten minutes!"

Sokka was about to argue when Aang cut in.

"We should land. They haven't woken up since we picked them up." At this Sokka sat back with a defeated air about him, where as Katara simply thanked the spirits that she could finally have quiet.

l

The soldiers stood at the had of the ship, awaiting orders from their captain. They expected her to be in full armor, shouting orders, and on the verge of

throwing one of them overboard. Yet, when Princess Zula did step out onto the deck, it was quite the opposite. She had on a baggy, black outfit, was completely silent, and had an evil grin spread across her face. A red mask was in her hand.

"Sparing anyone?" She said. The men looked at eachother. None of them would stand a chance against her. They all knew it. They heard the tapping of the princess's foot on the metal deck. One of the men thrust another out in front of Zula. She slipped on the mask and entered her bending stance. The other shook as he too entered his stance.

The mask, the grinning, the fact that only an hour ago she was ready to reduce one of them to ashes. She was planning something. They all knew it.

l

Sokka had gone to get fire wood, Aang was setting up camp, and Katara was tending to Zuko and Iroh. Zuko had broken his leg. In three places. Iroh had obviously been struck to the head. Blood stained his grey hair. And neither of them had eaten for days.

She sighed deeply. At this, Aang looked up from his struggles to set a fire.

"I'll need water, Aang. And lots of it."

l

"Stupid, dirty, rotten, firebreathing,-" Sokka mumbled to no one in particular. "Stupid Zuko, and his stupid uncle, and their stupid firebending, starting this stupid war..." He went in a large circle in the snow-covered forest, mumbling to himself the entire way how stupid everything was. By the time he had made his way back to camp, he only had two sticks for the firewood.

Katara looked at the sticks and sighed. She understood that it might be hard to find firewood with snow everywhere you turn, but surely he could have gotten more than this! Aang had already gone to fetch her some water, but he was taking horribly long. She finally decided that she would use what water she had.

Katara drew all of the water from her canteen and wrapped it around her hand, making it glow a magnificent blue. She then decided that she would heal the crack on Iroh's head first. She placed her hand upon his head and slowly, the skin and bone began to come together, until it was only a small cut. Then she ran out of water.

Katara let out a sigh of exhaustion, her breath getting heavy. Sokka looked over at her with worry.

"I have only healed scapes, cuts, and minor burns. This is my first time healing bone, and it takes more energy." She looked up at Sokka with a weak smile. "I suppose I should have paid more attention at Ugoda's healing huts, huh?"

"I'm back!" They heard the playful voice from the forest. He was carrying a large basket of water over to Katara. "There was a small creek over to the north. I waterbended as much water as I could into the basket." He sat down and placed the basket beside Katara. He wanted to watch.

She once again made the blue glove around her hand. As she healed the wounds with one hand, the other was giving water to make sure she didn't have to stop. The process to hours and she worked well into the night. The basket of water drained, Zuko's leg now only a bloody slit, Iroh healed, and Katara worn out, she went to bed and Aang wrapped what was left of Zuko's wounds.

l

The moon was high, his leg no longer in pain, his uncle -

"Uncle!" Zuko looked around to see his uncle resting peacefully beside him. He sighed with relief. There was a fire - and someone was sitting by it. He tried to stand, but as he did it sent pain through his leg once more. A shout of pain escaped his lips. He fell back to the ground. There was stirring. The person who had been sitting by the fire walked over to him.

"It's about time you woke up." It was a woman's voice. As she walked closer he could see it was the Avatar's friend, what was her name? No matter. That meant that the other figure walking over had to be the Avatar and the girl's brother.

"How long have I been here? Where is here? Is my uncle alright?" The prince made the questions sound like commands.

"Ever since we found you in the ocean. A small island a day away from the North Pole. He'll be fine as long as he wakes up and eats something sometime soon." She held out a bowl of soup. "And you need to eat too."

Zuko didn't like the fact that his enemy was helping him, or the fact the he was completely helpless. He took the soup and looked around at all of them. When his eyes came to rest on the water tribe boy, the boy said, - "Don't look at me I was all for throwing you off Appa."

Zuko huffed and began to eat his soup. The others went back to sleep.

_Great. I'm surrounded by the enemy and completely helpless. Just great..._

**AN: I didn't get to write as much I wanted to. That just means I'm going to write either an extra long chappie, or just write two that are about this size whenever I get back. And I'm in a hurry so forgive any errors you migh see in this chapter.**

**Preveiw: Zula's nearing the north pole, and Zuko is just as tempermental as ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back! O.k. just like I promised I'm gonna write to make up for the chapters missed. Thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really _have_ to put these things? Nobody here owns Avatar. Which, unfortunatly, includes me...**

Chapter 4:

It was morning now and everyone, save Iroh, was awake. Sokka was eating, Aang was practicing his waterbending, and Katara was trying to finish healing Zuko's leg. Yes, I said _trying_.

"I don't need help from the likes of _you_." Zuko growled.

"Sure you do. If it weren't for us, you'd probably be dead by now." Katara said it as if it were fact, not a probability.

"No I wouldn't. I would have gotten to land." His temper was rising, and as we all know, this is never a good thing.

"Not with your leg broken up that badly. Plus, you would have probably starved before you could even catch sight of land."

"I would not."

"Yes you would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Quiet!" Both were startled at the outburst, even Sokka and Aang looked over. Iroh had finally awoken.

"Your constant bickering is giving me a horrible head ache!" The man put his hand to his head where the wound had been. Katara talked to him as if Zuko had never been there.

"Would you like some tea and something to eat?" At this Iroh smiled.

"Very much, thank you."

Katara went right to work preparing a meal for the old man. As she did so, Iroh and Zuko started talking.

"How long have you been awake?" Zuko asked, curious of the man's actions.

"A while actually. It's impossible to sleep with you being so loud. Which," He added." I do not approve of."

"You don't approve of being loud?"

"I don't approve of you fighting with a young lady." Iroh stated simply.

"Uncle, that 'young lady' is the enemy!" Zuko argued. "And _I_ don't approve of the enemy helping me."

Through all of this the men had been whispering, which aroused suspition in Sokka.

"What if they're planning an attack on us!" He whispered to Aang, who really wasn't paying attention.

"Calm down,Sokka." Was all he kept saying.

The smell of the soup Katara was cooking was carried to Sokka as the breeze blew by.

"Thanks Katara, I sure was getting hungry." He said as she got to her feet.

"This isn't for you Sokka, it's for Iroh." His jaw dropped.

"_What?_" He said a little too loudly, causing Zuko and Iroh to look over. "That has got to be the first descent meal you've cooked since we left the South Pole, and your giving it to the _enemy?_"

"Looks like he shares your views on things, Zuko." Iroh whispered before Katara turned to face Sokka.

"One," She said. "If you don't like my cooking, why do you eat it? Two, I prefer to think of them of guests until they are well enough to travel on their own. Three, I have fixed blueberries for desert, which you have refused to eat since Mom was killed!"

"Yeah, and _she_ _still_ cooks better than you!" Sokka shouted back. That did it. Katara was so angry the tray in her hands shook. She took a steadying breath, set the tray gently before Iroh, drew the water from Aang's hands, and - Whap! She water-whipped her brother with so much force that a drop of blood leaked from the spot on his forehead.

"That's it!" He grabbed his club and rushed at his sister with a battle shout. Katara rolled her eyes, and with the same water, formed a ball and shot it at Sokka. It drenched him from head to toe. She then thrust her hands forward as she exhaled, encasing all but his head in ice. She decided to leave it so that he could hear her words.

"In case you've forgotten, Sokka," Katara said so that everyone could hear her." I was proclaimed a master waterbender by Master Pakku, back at the Northern Water Tribe."

Sokka struggled against the ice, yet it was impossible to break free. Katara sighed and moved her hands around, melting the ice and bringing the water over to her.

"Aang." She called and the boy came to her side. "Do you remember what Master Pakku said about-," And that began the day's lessons. Iroh and Zuko watched silently, and Sokka sat far away from everyone else, eating nuts that Momo had brought him.

Five more days until they reached the North Pole. Five more days until her plan was put into action. Five more days until she killed the greatest waterbending master of the Northern Water Tribe.

Zula sat in her quarters meditating, the red mask in her hand.

_Five more days until my quest truly begins..._

The day had gone by with Katara teaching Aang more about waterbending. They trained well into the night until Aang was too exhausted to carry on. It was morning now, well afternoon really, everyone had slept in, and once again Katara was fighting with Zuko about healing his leg.

"It's going to take another two weeks to heal on its own."Katara was trying to get the point across.

"I'm not letting you heal it, and that's final." He crossed his arms and looked away. Katara sighed and stood up.

_He has got to be the most stubborn anything I have ever seen!_

She went to her bag and retrieved a roll of bandages. If he wasn't going to let her be nice and heal it he would at least have to let her wrap it up. Wrong. As soon as she sat in front of him, before she could even open her mouth to speak, he grabbed the bandages from her.

"I can do it myself." He growled. Katara sat back and watched as Zuko unraveled the bandages and started wrapping them around his leg. He _actually _did it right. Zuko looked her right in the eyes. "See?"

She nodded. "I didn't think you would know anything about something like that."

"Waterbenders aren't the only ones who can heal, and firebenders aren't the only ones who can destroy." His voice wasn't angry, or even annoyed. It was full of - something she just couldn't put her finger on, and yet, understood.

"Well said." She got to her feet and went to find something to cook for dinner. It didn't take her long, but Aang was having trouble starting a fire. So, Katara walked through the trees to the shore, to watch the sunset. She loved the sunset. It was beautiful. It was a sign of her gaining strength. Yet she had to rush back through the trees when she heard Aang screaming something. She couldn't make out what he was saying until she was in the campsite.

"I did it! I did it!" Aang was jumping around a blazing fire screaming the words with utmost joy.

"So you made a fire, it's not that big of a deal." Zuko said to the boy.

"Yes it is a big deal!" Aang stopped jumping and a huge grin spread across his face. "Because I did it with firebending!"

"So what." Sokka's voice could be heard now. "It's not like you haven't firebended before. Remember Jeong Jeong? That was the first time you could actually firebend, when you nearly burnt Katara's hands off."

All eyes went to Katara. "But that was an accident, and she forgave me, right Katara?"

"Of coarse, Aang." Katara replied. "But you do remember what you learned from Jeong Jeong don't you? Trying to light the fire with bending could have been dangerous."

"We were really only with him for a day, and all he really told me was that fire was a very difficult element to control, and dangerous. Which is exactly what you guys have told me a million times."

When dinner was ready, and they had all started eating, Sokka decided to strike up a disturbing conversation with Zuko, just to get on his nerves.

It was time to tell the crew of her plans. She had kept them in suspition long enough, not that any of them had objected. Cowards.

Zula enter a room of the ship where all of her crew was assembled, except the helmsman for obvious reasons. All were crowded around two maps - one of the world, the other of the Northern Water Tribe.

"We will enter the Northern Water Tribe by stealth, not by force. I will need the strongest firebenders," Half the men in the room raised their hands. "Who can swim." Only two men kept their hands raised. "Now, we are here," She pointed to a place on the world map. "The helmsman will anchor the ship here," She pointed to a spot on the Water Tribe map, just out of sight of the city. "You two, and myself, will sneak into the city and go here," She pointed to another place on the same map. "And interrigate the greatest waterbending master in that city, the one I know trained the Avatar. If he does not cooperate, we kill him. He will be surrounded by his element, so we will go at sunrise when we will be stronger." Zula straightened and looked around.

"Any questions?"

A man in the back raised his hand. "How will you get into the city?"

Zula had that evil grin on her face. "You can all leave that to me."

**AN: Was this good? I don't know.. I'm going to write all I can possibly fit in. Was this a good size for chapters? And I know I say this every authors note but thanks for reviewing! If your getting sick of that just say something, but I speak the truth. Remember, I _do_ take flames. Don't like 'em, but I take 'em.**

**Preview: The gang is ready to leave, what will happen to Zuko and Iroh? Zula is ready to put her plan into action, what is Master Pakku in for?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Once again, thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter, for this is when Zula finally reaches the North Pole, and Aang, Katara, and Sokka have to decide what to do with the firebenders! Of coarse we already know what Sokka's opinion is...**

**laladoink - yes I suppose it does doesn't it:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' but me edumucation.**

Chapter 5: One Step Closer

"So, _Zuko_," Sokka started. Zuko looked at him from across the campfire. "Why exactly is it that you're always trying to capture Aang?"

Zuko hesitated a moment. "In case you haven't noticed, nearly every firebender out there is after the Avatar."

"Yes, but you're much more _persistant_ than the others. So, why?" Sokka smirked when he saw Zuko struggling to answer. It was silent for a few minutes before a memory made itself clear in Katara's head.

"Because." She said slowly, Aang and Sokka looked over at her, but Zuko and Iroh kept their eyes downcast. "He needs him to restore something he lost." Zuko looked up to find her gazing intently at him. "You told me that when you had me tied to a tree, after I stole the waterbending scroll from the pirates."

"What could you possibly lose that could send you chasing the Avatar?" Sokka questioned. It was silent a few moments more.

"My honor." Zuko said weakly. Sokka stared at him in disbelief.

"How -?" Aang was interupted by Zuko as the teen regained his tempermental attitude.

"Long story short. I spoke out when I wasn't supposed to, had to duel my father, but I refused to, he banished me, and I'm not allowed to come home until I bring him the Avatar." Zuko shakily stood and stumbled over to his blankets, where he turned his back to them.

Everyone exchanged glances before getting up and going to sleep themselves. Well, almost everyone...

It had to be around midnight, yet Zula still stood on the deck of her ship. Ice and glaciers had made themselves visible.

_Won't be long now..._

Zuko still wasn't asleep. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

_'How could you have been so stupid!'_ A voice in the back of his head rang out.  
_The water tribe boy- it was his fault not mine!  
'Oh so _he_ was the one who screamed his past to heavens?'  
Shut up.  
'No. I think you going soft!'  
Am not!_

Zuko's thoughts were interupted when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He sat up and looked around. The Avatar was walking over to him.

"Yes?" Zuko whispered.

"Well, I was just wondering. I've asked you this before, but you answered me with a blast of fire rather than words, and - " The young Avatar was once again cut off by Zuko.

"Yes." Aang looked at him for a second.  
"Huh?"  
"The answer is yes."  
"But how -" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty much the only question you've ever asked. 'If we knew eachother back then, do you think we could have been friends?'. Back then there was no war, therefore I wouldn't have been in the War Chamber. If I wasn't in the War Chamber, I wouldn't have spoken out. If I hadn't spoken out, I wouldn't have had to duel my father. If I hadn't have had to duel my father, I wouldn't have been banished. If I hadn't have been banished, I wouldn't be out here trying to capture you, and if I wasn't trying to capture you, then yes."

Aang had a wide smile spread across his face.

"So then - ?"  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"The answer is no."  
"But I haven't asked yet!"  
"I know what you were going to say."  
"Oh yeah?"

"You were going to ask if we could be friends now, and I said 'no'. I _was_ in the War Chamber, I _did_ speak out, I _was_ banished, and therefore as soon as my leg is 100 percent,_ completely _healed, we are going right back to our old ways."

"I understand." Aang told him.  
"Good." As Aang turned to go back to sleep Zuko stopped him.  
"Avatar." Aang turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"I do really wish we had know eachother back then." Zuko gave him only a slight smile, but Aang returned it with a broad grin.  
"Thanks, and Zuko?"  
"Hmm?"  
"It's Aang." And he went to sleep.

_'You _are_ going soft!'_ The voice invaded Zuko's thoughts once more._ 'I mean at first you were doin' pretty good, but then you had to go and say_ that..'  
_Oh shut up! At least I'm honest.  
'Bah humbug'_

And with that, Zuko fell asleep.

"We have to decide what to do with them."  
"Leave them here!"  
"No, we can't do that."

The three were arguing over what to do with Zuko and Iroh. It was just before dawn and the firebenders were still asleep.

"Why _can't_ we leave them here?" Sokka groaned.  
"Because it's not the right thing to do." Katara told her brother.  
"I have an idea." Aang whispered it told them so that just in case Zuko and Iroh _were_ awake they wouldn't hear.  
"_What!_" Sokka screamed after Aang had finished. Zuko had now been awoken by the warrior.

"I like Aang's idea better."

_Great. Katara took Aang's side, which means I'm left in the dust.. snow.. Ugh..._

"Idea for what?" They all jumped at the sound of Zuko's voice.

"We need to leave today. We are already a day's ride behind. We were trying to decide what to do with you." Sokka said it coldly, but the prince seemed unphased.

"And I'm guessing _your_ idea was to leave us behind?" Sokka grumbled something no body could hear.

"If it is alright with you two," Katara was telling Zuko. "Aang and I thought you could stay with us, until your leg completely heals, then we could go back to the way things were, you trying to capture Aang, ang him trying to master the elements."

Zuko thought on this for a few moments.

_If we go with them maybe I could figure out where they're going, so that when my leg heals, it would be easier to capture the Ava - Aang...  
' Softie '  
I don't have time for this now._

"Alright."  
"Then wake your uncle up. We'll leave when we're all packed." Aang told him. Sokka was once again defeated.

"Uncle. _Uncle. Uncle!_" Zuko said while shaking Iroh awake.  
"Is the tea ready?" Iroh replied sleepily.  
"Come on, Uncle, we need to get ready to leave." Once Iroh was awake and with tea, Zuko told him of Aang and Katara's plan.

The first time flying for Zuko was very unpleasant. His stomach lurched, his head spun, and all he wished for was to be safely on land. It didn't help that Sokka wouldn't stop bugging him.

"You're afraid of hieghts!" Sokka finally shouted as he came to realization. "The great Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation is afraid of hieghts!"

They flew all night, Aang dozing on Appa's fuzzy head, Katara and Sokka at the front of the sattle, Zuko and Iroh at the back. They slept until dawn, when none of them could shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

And they were right.

Zula's ship stopped just out of sight, just as planned. Zula was wearing the baggy black outfit and the red mask. Her firebenders were wearing an icy-blue color. The sun was just a small yellow line on the horizon when they jumped down from the ship. They moved with unmatched speed. Just outside the Northern Water Tribe, there was a small pool of water surrounded by noisy seals.

Once inside the city, Zula dashed through the shadows to the spot she knew he was. Her men followed close behind her.

Master Pakku was training alone. There were no lessons planned for today. As he moved the water around he caught a glimpse of something in the shadows. He took it to be his imagination and continued to weave the water through the air. That is, until he heard that all too familiar voice.

"A little early to be training, isn't it Pakku?"

The man held the water at ready for attack as he spun around to face the masked girl.

"Trying to improve your looks I see, aye Zula?" Pakku told the girl with dry sarcasm. The mask was, however, of a fire dragon, so naturally this infuriated Zula, but she did not let him see this as she removed the mask.

"You've been expecting me I presume?"

"Of coarse, the new of you going off in search of the Avatar has spread quickly." Pakku said it as if any idiot would have known. "But I hate to tell you that he's already left."

"I figured as much. But surely you wouldn't mind telling me where he was off to?"

"You know very well Miss Dragon Goddess that I will die before I tell the likes of you." Zula's temper flared and her hands were soon holding flames, flames threatening to engulf the waterbender any second.

"So be it then." She drew back her hand ready to release the blow when something caught her attention.

"Master Pakku! Master Pakku!" A boy about the age of fifteen walked up, and upon seeing a firebender about to destroy his teacher, his eyes grew wide. Master Pakku grew wide eyed too.

"Run!" He told the boy, but he was rooted with fear. Zula jerked her head and her firebenders grabbed the boy.

"I'll give you one last chance to live Pakku." Zula said with the anger in her voice rising. "Where is the Avatar!"

Pakku held his head high. "You will get nothing out of me, Zula."

"Very well then." She was just about to release the blow that would kill him when the boys voice rang out.

"Wait! The Avatar left six days ago on his way to Omashu to learn earthbending!"

Zula stopped and gave the boy her evil grin. "This information will prove useful to me. Goodbye now Pakku." She ignored the boy's screams of "you're supposed to let him go" and "please no". Master Pakku's scream of pain and agony rang outover the city. Zula turned to the boy.

"You might prove useful. Come, we have to prepare for departure." With that, they all went back to Zula's ship.

_One step closer to capturing the Avatar..._

**AN: Wow, thins one was pretty long. Yes, I killed off Master Pakku, so sad. I didn't origonally plan on her taking the boy back with her, I thought more along the lines of killing him off too, but oh well, I added an OC. I have another fanfic idea but I'm wondering if I can keep two going at once, especially when school starts up again. I really don't like school... Anyways I'd like your opinion!**

**Preview: Zula is off to Omashu, Sokka still isn't getting along with Zuko, yet Aang is still intent on his friendship for the time being.**

**P.S. Did I or did I not say this would be a Zutara? Of coarse I did! Yet please indicate that I _did_ use the word eventually...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Dang. Sorry I haven't been updating, Christmas and all. Anyways, I just now realized that I had forgotten to type the names for chapters three and four. Three was Helpless, and four was Her Plan. I don't know if you guys really care or not, but I thought I should go ahead and put that. I have started on another fiction, although I hope I can keep two going. It's called Katara's Cinderella Story, and much like this one, the first chapter was incredibly short. I guess it's just a subconcious thing I do, who knows? Anyways, enough of my babbling! On with the chapter!**

Chapter Six : Unwanted Guest

The boy didn't struggle. He was too lost in his own thoughts to resist, and his thoughts were always the same.

_Why? Why is this woman taking me? Why had she killed Master Pakku, despite the information I gave her? What have I done!_

The second the firebender in front of him had stepped onto that ship, she was screaming orders to leave for the port nearest Omashu, which happened to be Lunro. The other firebenders who had come with her were on either side of the boy, grasping his upper arms with more force than neccessary.

"Your highness, what do you want us to do with the boy?" The one on his left had said.

_Your Highness? Oh crap. This is obviously not Prince Zuko, so it must be his cruel, merciless sister. I only hope the stories they've told about her aren't true..._

"Take him to the cells. I'll be down to interrigate him in a few mintues."

The men were grasping him so hard now that his arms felt like they were about about to fall off. They led him through a maze of hallways, through a few metal doors, and then abruptly dropped him to the ground. He heard the door slam and then the click of the lock.

He studied his surroundings, not that there was much to study. There were no windows. There was no furniture. All there was were metal walls, the floor, and the silence that enveloped him. He sighed as he sat back against the wall opposite the door, and waited for what seemed like a lifetime. When Zula had finally come to the cell, her face was emotionless.

"What is your name, boy?" Her voice was cold, it sent a wave of fear through his spine.

"R - Ruhuo." He stammered. Zula was rather surprised at this, though she kept her face emotionless.

_How could this waterbender possibly be ' like fire ' ?_

That's when she noticed. He didn't have blue or brown eyes like the others of the Water Tribes. He had piercing, golden eyes much like her own. Only one difference - his held kindness.

"My mother was a firebender." Ruhuo said as if reading her thoughts, although with a dull tone to his voice. He had loved his mother, but the fact that she was dead because she fell in love with a waterbender always disturbed him.

"Why had you come to see Pakku this morning. I know he didn't have lessons." He noticed how she didn't call him _master_ Pakku. He just ignored this fact an answered the question truthfully.

"I have trouble waterbending and I came to question him on some things. I don't really like waterbending at all, even if I can't do it. Firebending is much easier for me, but I can't practice or anything most of the time. And all I really know how to do is make a small flame."

"Show me." It was a command. She didn't trust this boy in the least, and believed he was lying to her to try to get out of the prediciment he was in. Yet, sure enough, the boy held out his hand and a small ball of flame burst into life before he extinguished it.

"I know I can do better than that, but I have never really gotten to practice before. There was always the chance that I'd accidentally melt something, with all the ice there, or worse if someone saw me." He finally got the nerve to look up at her, though he did have trouble holding her gaze. "The only reason that would have been bad was because I had nowhere else to go. I know they would have thrown me right out. My mother's dead and my father's at war. So I had to stay with Pakku. That's the only reason I took waterbending lessons. That's the reason I put up with all that annoying _ice _and _snow_."

Zula listened to him. His mother was a firebender and obviously he had inheritted her firebending skills. He also didn't seem to care much for the tribe, people, or even Pakku.

"Is this also the reason why you had defended him?" Zula's cold voice was still there. Ruhuo nodded.

"I figured if he somehow miraculously survived he'd probably kick me out for not doing anything but standing there like an idoit. The man was always so annoying! He nagged about everything, and the dry sarcasm really works on a guys nerves."

Zula nodded curtly. She had also experienced the disturbing man who was Pakku. How she rejoiced at the fact that she was rid of him forever.

"How did you usually make the fire?" She wanted to see exactly how much he knew about firebending before she could get started.

" The first time I made a flame was when I was seven. I was just sitting there thinking about how much I wanted to be a firebender like my mother, how angry I was, or how much I hated someone. I took a deep breath and consentrated and the fire appeared in my hand. I began to practice the exact same process over and over again. One day I accidentally _breathed_ fire. I've only been able to do it a couple times since then. But that's not really the problem. Sure, I can do a few tricks, but I don't really know anything about firebending."

There was silence for a moment and Ruhuo feared that he had gone too far about his babbling. Yet the princess flashed him a small smile. It wasn't a kind, warming smile. Oh no, it was _far_ from it. It was the same smile she'd given him just before killing Pakku.

"How much do you want to learn firebending, Ruhuo?" At this simple sentence, everything in the boy's mind disappeared except for three simple words. Words he spoke to her without even hesitating to clear his head to think.

"More than anything!" His eyes had widened not with fear, but with surprise and desire. The smile had not disappeared from Zula's face.

"I will speak with you again tomorrow." She gave him a nod and disappeared through the cell door.

The minute that door clicked shut her simple, yet evil smile had turned into a triumphant grin. The crew stopped what they were doing, if only for a few seconds, to look at the princess. They couldn't help but wonder what had changed her mood so quickly, but to them one thing was clear.

She had another plan.

Yet niether Zula, nor Ruhuo could possibly imagine how much those three simple words would change their lives.

X

The giant bison had just landed softly, safely, on the ground - much to the relief of Zuko.

The clearing was slightly smaller than the last one, and Appa took up half of it. No one made any comment about the limited room. Zuko wanted to, badly at that, but he didn't. The only reason he had wanted to complain was simple - he had to sleep closer to everyone else. He was used to having his own room and more privacy. At this thought, he felt a slight bit of pity for the water tribe girl. She was a maturing female who was constantly being watched over by two boys who were constantly worried of her being captured or hurt, when it was rather obvious that she could take care of herself. So he couldn't complain about the privacy, but he could complain about other things.

"Is that really neccessary?" Zuko and Sokka said in union. Katara and Aang had put their sleeping bag and blankets right next to each other. Iroh was on the other side of Zuko, and Katara and Aang beside Sokka.

"Think about it," Katara looked at her brother. "I know you better than that. You would be scared to let your sister or the Avatar anywhere near a firebender, and we wanted to skip over all your fussing."

"She's right, Sokka." Aang chimed in.

"She's always right!" Sokka whined. Katara just gave her brother a small smile.

"What about the time with Jet? Or - "

"Okay we get the point Aang!" Katara interrupted.

"Who's Jet?" All turned to Zuko, who didn't really seem like he cared, but Katara knew the boys would tell the story and she flushed a magnificent strawberry color. Although the Aang and Sokka couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrasment. Probably both.

"I'm going to fill our canteens!" Katara rushed from the campsite. All of them knew it was just an excuse to get out of there.

"Well, thanks to Sokka's instincts, we were traveling on foot when we stumbled into this Fire Nation camp." Aang started the story. They went on to tell of Katara's little crush on Jet, from how she made him a hat, to how she took his side, to how she was constantly blushing. They told the men about how Jet had tricked them, how he had nearly killed innocent people, and how Sokka saved an entire village. Aang told them of his battle with Jet, how angry Katara had gotten with the rebel, and how she froze him to a tree long before she was a master. They also added their own little comment about how it probably took him weeks to either thaw out or someone to chisel the ice away.

_No wonder she didn't want to stay when they told about him..._

_'Softie!'_

_Shut up._

X

The canteens _had_ been an excuse. Everyone's besides Sokka's was already overflowing, and even his was pretty full. Katara spent the entire time they told the story by a small river she had found. The breeze still carried bits of the story to her.

_" ... She blushed so ... "_

_" ... Sokka's instincts ... "_

_" ... He betrayed us ... "_

_" ... lied ... "_

_" ... frozen against ... "_

She sighed as she pulled the water to her. She loved the water. It was her element. Her weapon. Her escape. She bent the water around her, through the air, into shapes.

They had been flying for three full days and she was sore from sleeping on Appa's saddle. They were in the Earth Kingdom, but no where near Omashu. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before she slipped silently into the water. She washed all of the grime and dirt away, and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. After a while a stange feeling surrounded her, much like the one two days ago. Like something bad was going to happen,

but it was something more.

She was being watched.

X

Sokka and Aang had long since finished their story and all of them were sitting quietly around the fire.

"Don't you think we should go get her?" Aang asked. Sokka shook his head.

"If I know Katara she's probably bathing, and wants privacy when she does so."

"Then you should be the one to go check on her. Your her brother." Sokka nodded, but just as he got to his feet, a, ear shattering scream pierced the air.

Katara's scream.

"Katara!" Sokka was already sprinting to the river, everyone else close behind him. When they reached the river Katar was standing in it, and Sokka had been right, she had obviously been bathing. A look of fear, anger, and hatred filled her eyes, but she wasn't looking at them.

"Katara what - " But then he saw the other boy. Then he saw why Katara had screamed. Then he saw the boy he'd hoped he'd never have to see again.

"Jet."

**AN: Alright. The unwanted guest was obviously Jet. I hate Jet. I hate Zhao more, and I hate Ozai more than him, but I still hate Jet. (Sorry Jet fangirls!) Please take a look at my other fiction, if you don't like, please inform me. If you do like, still please inform me. I am alterring my original idea by adding Ruhuo. Just so you guys know " ru huo " is Chinese for " like fire ". I just combined them to make his name. I was thinking about his name being Azul which is actually spanish for " blue " cause his father was a waterbender and all, but I like Ruhuo better.**

**Preview: Sorry guys! I have decided not to do Previews anymore because I usually end up changing my mind or not quite getting to it, or as you can see changing a certain chapter all together. If you have a complaint on this, or just want to insult me for being " so damn indecisive " you are welcome to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**AN: Oh my gosh! I haven't updated since _last year!_ lol. I truly am sorry guys. Just for that I am going to make this chappie pretty long. I would greatly appreciate some of you guys taking a look at my other fic Katara's Cinderella Story, which I posted the final chapter to earlier today. Some of my wonderful readers for this fic actually read that one first. You guys are all awesome - all of my readers. As you can see, I also changed the description of the story. I thought this one might be better. Well let's check in on Ruhuo and Zula first shall we?**

Chapter Seven: Fear, Foes, and Firebending

_(Three days before the little episode at the gang's campsite and the day after Zula talked to Ruhuo)_

Ruhuo was dozing in his cell when Zula walked through. He immediatly snapped to attention.

"Is your answer still the same?" Zula's cold voice still remained, but he nodded. He wanted, more than anything, to learn firebending. "Then come with me."

She led him through a labrynth of solid metal hallways, until they came upon a metal door.

"This will be your new quarters. Hurry up and get changed." She said as she openned the door.

The room was simple, yet tremendously better than his cell. It held a desk, bed, and wardrobe. The door to the wardrobe hung open, revealing a single outfit.

Ruhuo nodded to Zula and she closed the door, although still standing at attention incase he tried anything.

Inside the room, Ruhuo pulled off his parka, and thick underclothing and shoes. He pulled on the simple long-sleeved red tunic and black pants. He tucked the legs of the pants into a pair of black combat boots, also left in the wardrobe. He kept is black hair tied up in the traditional pony-tail, although it was a rather short one.

When he stepped out of the room, Zula was waiting for him.

"This way."

His room was surprisingly close to the deck.

_Good. This way I won't get lost..._

Zula stopped in the center of the deck, turning to face Ruhuo.

"From here on out _I_ will be instructing you in the art of firebending. I expect you to be out on the deck at sunrise, every morning, for the days lessons. I will not be going easy on you because you're a beginner either." Ruhuo nodded, and Zula continued. "Your fire comes from your breath -"

Often times the crew stopped to watch the lessons. Ruhuo listened intently, soaking up her every word. She _did_ push him over the next few days, but never once did he complain. He concentrated and spoke only when he was spoken to.

He never once stopped to consider that his firebending master was a year younger that him. He would turn sixteen soon, and Zula would be fifteen closer to the end of the summer. He was also slightly taller that her, but niether of them paid attention to either of these facts. She was the master, he was the pupil, and over the next three days, that's how it went.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_(Back to where we left off with the gang, the firebenders, and Jet.)_

"Jet."

"Happy to see me Sokka?" Was his mocking reply.

There was silence fir a few moments as Sokka fumed and spat insults at the rebel leader. That's it. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you perverts expecting me to just stand here all day, or can I get dressed?" Katara shouted angrily.

The water around her was up to her neck, but she was freezing! She bent the water around her and froze it into a dome-shaped building on the bank beside her. She froze the water around her body too, so that when she got out, she had a small dress of ice. She grabbed her clothes and made a beeline for the small dome, freezing the entrance way as she did so.

At first the boys just stood there. At first.

"It seems Katara's learned a few new tricks." Jet's lips twitched into a smile.

"She's learned more than just a few tricks! She's a master waterbender now, which means she could do a whole lot worse than just freeze you to a tree."

"Now, now, Aang, let's not dwell on the past eh?" Jet scowled at the young Avatar.

His gaze, however, soon turned to the firebenders that he had somehow just noticed. Zuko ws leaning against a tree, his uncle supporting him also. He had supported him for the walk to the stream too. Now Zuko's bandaged leg was screaming in protest and pain. He really wasn't even supposed to be standing up straight yet.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of firebenders who seem to have lost their way?"

Zuko answered him with a deadly glare.

"Back off Jet. What do you want anyway?"

Everyone turned to see that Katara had melted and bent the little changing room back into the river and was now braiding her hair.

"What I want is simple enough." Jet drew out his hooked swords and used them to catch onto the tree branches above and swing across the river.

When he spoke again his voice was so low and venomous it sent a wave of fear up Katara's spine.

"I want you."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Zula was surprised at how quickly Ruhuo learned. She guessed it was desire that fueled him. She had only taught him however, not even half of what she knew, and by the time the ship reached Lunro she wanted him to be as good as she was.

"How would you like to have a duel?" Ruhuo looked at her curiously. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. Much." She added.

He nodded. He knew Zula would leave him in the dust in this duel, but he could tell she wanted to see how much he had learned from her. He entered his bending stance, as did she.

At first it was like a staring contest. All was quiet considering that some of the crew had stopped to watch. She was the first to make a move, a fireball aimed at his head. He had seen her do better, more fierce and powerful. He blocked the attack with ease.

_So much for not going easy on me... Well, I'll just have to go all out, now won't I?_

All of Zula's teachings ran through his mind at once.

_Basics. Break their root!_

She'll be expecting that.

He dodged the next fireballs and made his way closer to Zula. As she threw a powerful firewall at him, he threw up one of his own to block it. Just beyond his wall stood Zula. He thrust his hands forward, sending it at her, and while she was busy blocking his attack he flipped over her head and held a flaming fist to her back.

But it wasn't over. Zula ducked and tripped Ruhuo, holding her own blazing hand to him as he layed upon the metal deck. He flashed her a small smile, and tripped her back. He held one hand pointed to her feet, to avoid her tripping him again, and the other to her head.

He had won.

The next thing that happened was surprizing enough to send Ruhuo stumbling a few steps back, and the crew to openly gape at the young princess.

Princess Zula laughed.

It wasn't an evil, or vile laugh. She didn't have an angry scowl. Her eyes weren't glaring daggers. She was just laughing an amused laugh. Then, she smiled! It was a mocking smile, yes, but it wasn't the evil one she usually gave.

"You have completed the basics Ruhuo, and now we shall start with the advanced set."

"What happened to not going easy on me?" Ruhuo fough tto keep his own smile from forming, but lost.

"Face it. If I had gone all-out you would be a pile of ashes!"

Now she was joking. Thoughts rang through the heads of the men.

_What drugs has she been induced with?_

_Where's the real Princess Zula?_

_What the _hell _is going _on

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to Martin Luther King Jr. I have a three day weekend, so I will try to update again soon. Review! Please and thank you.**

**You guys are awesome. Remember that! **

**Until next I update...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**AN: I'm back! O.k. I'm not going to keep you guys waiting with my babbling, especially since I left Katara in that little situation with Jet. "I want you." Geez, couldn't just send her flowers and a box of candy and call it a day? Ah well. Let's check up on them shall we?**

Chapter Eight: Nothing More

Katara stumbled back slightly as he said it. Sokka and Aang rushed to her side. They hadn't heard Jet's words.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jet." She said as she put on a mask of bravery. Yet, in truth, she was frightened. " You stay away from me, and from us, before I do much worse than freeze you to a tree."

"Oh, we're shaking in our rebel boots, Katara." Smellerbee leapt down from the trees. Had he been there the whole time?

She simply glared at them. Jet leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll be back, don't you worry about that." He hissed.

He and Smellerbee jumped into the trees, but not before she lashed out a fierce water-whip. She was rather satisfied to hear the younger boy cry out in pain.

"Katara, what did he say to you?" Aang asked as the girl turned around and started walking back to camp.

"Nothing you need to wory about." Katara mumbled.

She passed Iroh and Zuko, who was still leaning against the tree. She glared at him.

"I told you to stay off your leg!" She hissed before continuing to the campsite.

There was a deadly silence that night, which made everyone feel rather uncomfortable. Everyone took turns standing guard that night.

They knew they were being watched.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Ruhuo was out on deck slightly before sunrise the next morning. He was more than anxious to begin on learning the advanced set.

As he looked out at the ocean he couldn't help but think about the way Zula had acted the day before. It was rather strange, seeing her enjoying herself for once. He felt a certain sense of pride knowing that he had been the one to make her laugh.

_She has a pretty laugh..._

Ruhuo mentally slapped himself. She was his firebending master, nothing more.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Zula sat in her room, looking out the window at the small golden sliver of the sun on the horizon. She was anxious to teach Ruhuo the advanced set.

As she looked out at the horizon she couldn't help but think of the way she had acted the day before. She had laughed, smiled, and joked within a range of three minutes. The image of Ruhuo's smile made itself visable in her mind. The smile she had made.

_He has a handsome smile..._

Zula mentally beat herself. She was out on a mission, not only to captue the Avatar, but to kill her brother to avenge the death of the man she had loved.

He was her firebending pupil, and nothing more.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

The sun was just beginning to peek over the trees when Sokka awoke. This was rather strange for two reasons. He was never up this early, ever. He was the last to have guard duty.

Realizing what had happened he stumbled, half asleep, to Katara's sleeping bag. He shook her slightly, only to realize that it wasn't her at all. He reached in and pulled out a handful of leachi nuts, along with a note. It wasn't Katara's handwriting.

_Tisk, tisk, Sokka. Falling asleep on guard duty!_

_Oh, don't you worry about Katara, I'll take care of_

_her. Unlike you. You had firebenders right there!_

_Suggesting that you don't come looking for her,_

_Jet_

Sokka let out a cry of frustration, waking everyone else. Zuko saw him rip a piece of parchment into tiny pieces and kick his sister's sleeping bag. He couldn't hide his shocked expression as Sokka turned to face him. That's about when Zuko noticed that a rather large quantity of nuts had spilled from the sleeping bag. Tears were streaming down Sokka's face.

"He kidnapped her!" Sokka finally choked out. "Jet took Katara!"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. From now on I'll be updating this fic (Or desperately trying) every weekend. Sometimes I'll get lucky and have enough free time to do so after school, but that is highly unlikely.**

**Cookies to the person to figure out what happens next. **

**A.)Zuko rescues Katara, despite his injury**

**B.)Aang and Sokka rescue Katara, but she still tries to be nice to Zuko**

**C.)Despite her mission, Zula feels something for Ruhuo and doesn't tell herself otherwise**

**D.)Zula is constantly getting on to herself for thinking about him, but she goes on with her plan**

**E.)They _ALL_ (zuko,zula,katara,&ruhuo) ignore what they feel for now...**

**Hehe. Hey, cookies are cookies. Remember it can be more than one of these...**

**Also, I was wondering if any of you knew when the next eppie is coming. I am seriously about to die...**

**Until next I update...**

**JAAF**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to say it again?**

**AN: Alright, this is one of the few very lucky times I was talking about. We had motivational speakers come today (As they will once a week til the end of this semester) and I didn't have too much homework. I will be awarding cookies at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Smoke

Zuko was sitting on his blankets, watching the Avatar and his friend with slight amusement. They were scrambling around the campsite, trying to think of where Katara was, why Jet had taken her, and how they would save her. They somehow managed to trip over each other several times before hopping onto the giant fluffy monster with Iroh and leaving him there alone.

"The Water Tribe boy's idea no doubt." Zuko muttered aloud.

He reached up to a tree next to his blankets and pulled himself up. He then tore off a large branch and ripped off the leaves. Now that he had a make-shift crutch, he began to slowly make his way out of the clearing.

"Let's just see what he thinks when I'm not here."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Lermg grph!" Katara shrieked through her gag.

Jet only tightened his grip as he continued to walk through the forest. She had long since used her strengh struggling, so all she could do was scream words that they couldn't even understand.

"Don't worry Katara, we're almost to the hide-out." Jet whispered to her.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Again!" Zula shouted.

Ruhuo went through the complicated set for the hundredth time that hour. Sweat poured down his face, and it wasn't even noon. He had a feeling that she would continue to push him harder.

As much as he hated doing so, he kept the pictures of Zula's laugh, and her smile in his head. It helped to keep him going.

"Again!"

She had to push him harder. She had to remind herself of their place. As hard as she tried to keep them out, images of Ruhuo's smile constantly invaded her thoughts.

_Great Agni, what is happening to me!_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Even the fact that he was handicapped did not affect Zuko's anger, patience, or determination.

His anger was shown as he peeked through the bushed ahead, seeing the band of rebels, and Katara, come to a halt. He didn't know exactly _why_ he was angry. After all, the girl had been constantly nagging at him about his wound. Never the less, it bubbled inside him.

His patience was shown as he quietly waited in the bushes for each one of the rebel members to grab hold of a rope, a cleverly disguised one at that, and zoom up into the trees.

Even his determination was shown, when he snuck up to the rope and gave a sharp tug, and all of the events that followed.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Jet took Katara to a small room, with only one door and no windows.

Jet shoved Katara into the room. Her hands and feet were still bound.

"I am sorry Katara," Jet said with false kindness, "but we have to keep you here until you learn to behave yourself."

She answered him with a glare of utmost anger and hatred. Jet's attention was snapped away from the girl before him when the burly Freedom Fighter known as Pipsqueak came to the door.

"Jet ... firebender ... crutch ... wants girl ... pain .. " He managed to gasp out before falling to his knees.

"Stay here and guard the girl."

Jet scrambled out of the room, locking the door behind him.

_A firebender with a crutch? Who wants me? And was able to cause such a large man pain?_

Putting the peices together wasn't that hard. But she had to know for sure.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, what did the firebender look like?" Katara questioned.

"Teenage ... black hair ... scar ... "

Zuko. She knew it was him, it had to be. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder _why._

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

He coulnd't help but wonder _why_ he was doing this.

Another blast of fire, another good whack with his crutch, another rebel down.

_Why_, in great Agni's sacred name, was he helping the waterbender?

_'Because you feel like you have to...'_

_Yes, but _why?

_'Wonder about that later, you've got to defeat half a rebel army right now...'_

These conversations in his head were not only getting more frequent, but more annoying also. But, he'd have to worry about that later.

After a few more minutes, no one came after him anymore. They all kept their distance. Zuko reached out and grabbed one of the rebels by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's the girl?" He growled.

The boy just pointed, his voice lost in his fear. Zuko set him down and started of to the door he had pointed to.

With his uninjured leg he kicked the door down, only to see the face of a very shocked Katara.

"What, in great Shasa's name, were - "

"I don't have time for this. Are you coming or staying?" His voice was harsh, which also caught her off guard.

"I'm going." She said quickly.

She was already out the door by the time Zuko had turned around. She was about to keep going when Zuko stopped her.

"Wait,"

"What's the problem?" She wanted to get out of there before Jet returned.

"It's too easy."

"What?"

"It's too easy." Zuko repeated. "That guy, Jet, wouldn't just let us walk out of here. We are either being watched or he's set up a trap."

Katara nodded. What he said made sense. She had been so in hurry to get out she didn't stop to consider any of this.

"So then what do you propose we do?"

Zuko didn't get a chance to answer. Jet leapt down from the trees to block the way out.

"Now, now Katara. We wouldn't want you to get away from me now would we?"

"Umm, actually, yes we would."

"Well, I suppose that's just too bad then." A dark look passed over his features. "I'm never letting you get away from me again."

His attention snapped to Zuko. The fighting had openned up his wounds, and blood was visible through the bandages.

"You," Jet took a step closer, "are injured. You wouldn't have gotten too far anyway. You have a brain though, I'll give you that, and one hell of a beating."

Jet charged at Zuko with his fist held high, ready to strike. Zuko gripped the end of his branch and, when Jet was close enough, smacked him hard in the chest. Furious, Jet drew his hooked swords. Katara, seeing as how Zuko was outdone, looked around for a source of water, _any_ water at all. All she found was a bucket. Deciding that it would have to do, she drew the water from the bucket and bombarded Jet with a series of attacks.

How long they continued the fight, none of them were sure. Zuko, with his powerful firebending and handy tree brance, Katara with her waterbending and bucket, and Jet with his unique swords. Finally, he had had enough. Jet threw one sword at Zuko, which left a large, deep gash in his shoulder. He then took the other sword and, with it pressed harder to her neck than neccessary, pinned her to the wall. He was choking her.

Zuko, still dizzy with pain, aimed a fireball at Jet. It missed...

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Do you see anything?" Aang shouted to Sokka as they flew over the forest.

"No." Sokka shouted back.

"If I may," The boys looked back at Iroh, "It was unwise to leave my nephew alone. Plus, from the story you told of this Jet, it would be impossible to find anything from above."

Sokka nodded, and Aang flew lower, looking for their campsite.

"Aang!" Sokka screamed, waving his arms frantically. "Aang! Smoke! There's smoke right there!"

There was indeed, rising from the trees with a few visable flames, smoke. Aang only continued to fly lower, hoping that his suspicions were not true.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X

The fireball went just behind Jet's head, and, while this had him destracted, Katara was able to kick him hard in the face. This loosened his hold on her enough so that she was able to get free, grab Zuko's branch, and smack Jet so hard over the head that it knocked him unconsious.

Now that they were rid of one problem, they were faced with another.

Zuko's fire had missed Jet, yes, but it hadn't quite missed the trees. It was spreading quickly, and smoke filled the air. Soon, she and Zuko were completely surround by fire.

Her lungs were screaming for fresh air, and she was sore from the battle with Jet. She grabbed Zuko, already on his knees in pain, and made her way to what she hoped was the exit.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

The sun was setting, and so the lessons were over for today.

Zula leaned on the railing, watching as the sun stained the clouds different colors as it slipped beyond the horizon.

_I don't feel anything for him. I can't feel anything for him. I won't feel anything for him. I - _

All of her thoughts vanished when Ruhuo came to stand beside her, straight and tall, with his hands behind his back.

"What exactly is your plan, Princess Zula?" He asked calmly.

"I plan to teach you everything I know by the time this ship reaches the port city of Lunro, of the Earth Kingdom. Then we will head to Omashu, and continue our search for the Avatar. You will assist me in doing so, considering you will be a master by then."

She didn't take her eyes off of the sunset. She couldn't. She knew that if she did the images of his eyes, of him in general would remain in her mind. They stood in silence for a few moments before he nodded, bade her good night, and went to his room.

Zula let out a sigh.

"Why do I have to be burdened with an emotion as this?" She whispered.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**AN: Yay! That was a pretty long chapter. You have to wait until weekend to figure out what happens to Zuko and Katara though! **

**IT'S COOKIE TIME!**

**The answers were:**

**A.) Zuko rescues Katara, despite his injury...**

**Yes but I added a small twist, because as you read, She saves him too.**

**D.)Zula is constantly getting onto herself for thinking about Ruhuo, but she still goes on with her plan.**

**I didn't realize that at the time you guys didn't know all of her plan, terribly sorry about that.  
E.)They all ignore their feelings for eachother for now.**

**This will, unfortunately, continue for a few more chapters.**

**These are the readers who will get delicious cookies :**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only  - You got it, but why on earth have you not had a cookie in three months?**

**RetaroO - Lol. Although that would be funny, I'm afraid not, but you got 2 outa 3. A cookie for you!**

**Ice Witch101 - Thanks tons, and don't worry, the best is all I try to give!**

**darkavatar13 - You know, your a pretty good guesser. **

**That's all the cookie winners!**

**Don't worry, I'll add in some Zutara stuff in the next chapter. Just innocent little things like tending to injuries, talking, and a simple lullaby. Yes, I said Lullaby. Which, by the way, I have no idea how to spell. **

**Again, I would greatly appreciate anyone who happens to know when the new episode comes. **

**Until Next I Update...**

**JAAF**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, I know I didn't update over the weekend, and I am terribly, heart-achingly sorry. I unexpectedly went out of town to visit family on Friday. Today was one of those days I told you about, whem the speakers come to my school once a week. So I have good news and bad news...**

**The bad news is, of coarse, that this chapter was late.**

**The good news is ... I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurence by switching to Geico!**

**Lol. Just kidding. The good news is that you still got the chapter before this weekend.**

**And now, ladies and gentleman, I give you - Chapter Ten!**

Chapter Ten: Her Lullaby

Katara searched frantically through the smoke. Her eyes watered and her lungs burned.

Zuko tried his best to keep up, his shoulder and leg dramatically slowing him down. He feared he would bleed to death before they even caught sight of the exit.

Yet, thankfully, Katara found the rope that would take them to the ground below. The only problem was how to do so without injuring Zuko further. Sensing the problem even through his dizziness, Zuko inched closer.

"You go down first."

She shook her head. "Your injured. You should go down first. And it's not up for discussion." She added as Zuko openned his mouth to argue.

Seeing as how he wasn't going to win the verbal battle, Zuko took hold of the rope with his unharmed arm and slowly, carefully, slid down the rope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zula hadn't moved from her spot on the rail. Though the sun had set, she continued to gaze at the stars that were just beginning to appear.

It was the first time she had thought of her mother since she had died.

Memories flooded back to her, and she couldn't help but think that if her mother was still alive, she wouldn't be so confused.

Confused.

Was that truly all she was?

Zula breathed in the salty fragerence of the ocean.

"Mom," She whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, and if you can I don't know what good it'll do, but I yearn for your guidence. I thought I loved one man, so much that I would kill Zuko for him, yet now I - I cannot stop thinking of another. He invades my thoughts without warning, and though I constantly get onto myself for allowing him to slip into my mind, I find myself not truly wanting to fight it.

"I suppose what I truly wish to know is, even though one is dead, am I to love two men at once? Should I truly seek vengence for the death of one, even though I love another also?"

Zula didn't know if her mother had truly heard her, but she felt more secure and safe now. This one feeling, the one her mother had always been able to give her, was what made her think that everything was going to be alright, and that her mother had heard her.

Footsteps drew near, causing Zula to turn.

"I thought you would have gone to sleep by now."

"I figured as much for you."

Zula turned back to the stars.

_Dear mother, dear Agni, is this truly love I feel, or a heartbreak waiting to happen?_

As the young man came to stand beside her, she felt that same feeling of safety and security.

There was something else she felt when Ruhuo was around her though.

It was love.

But this time, she didn't try to block the thoughts of him coming to her mind, and she smiled slightly as she answered her own question.

_Tis' love I feel..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko's landing was anything but graceful, and he hit the ground hard, but he was on the ground.

Katara reached for the rope as he sent it back up. Just as Zuko had, she made her way down slowly.

But then...

... the rope snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara's head ached worse than ever, and her body felt numb with pain.

She tried to sit up, but something pushed her back down to the cold, hard ground.

"Don't do that."

That's about when everything clicked. She had fallen, no , the rope had burned through. Then... darkness.

"Where are we?" Katara mumbled to the teenager beside her, whom she knew was Zuko.

"I'm not entirely sure. There's a river though, and enough trees so that we can hide pretty well."

Very slowly, Katara openned her eyes. There wasn't too much difference though, for all she could see was the faint outline of the trees and Zuko.

"Lead me to the river."

Although Zuko hated taked orders, he took her shoulder and, with fire in his palm, guided her to the river bank. He was rather surprized when she just hopped in, but everything became clear when there was a faint blue glow.

"Let me heal you, Zuko."

He sighed. She was so persistant.

"Only my shoulder, and that's only because we don't have anything to use as bandages and we don't know where the campsite is."

Katara rolled her eyes, although she knew he couldn't see it in the darkness. Zuko and his pride...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been nearly two hours since she had healed Zuko's shoulder. In that time they had made a small camp on the river bank.

Not able to sleep, Katara streamed the water over to her. She twisted it into various shapes in the firelight, graceful with her bending. After a while, she started to hum a soft tune as she continued to bend.

Katara had thought that Zuko was already asleep, but he lie there, watching her bend until he heard the gentle song. The tune seemed familiar somehow.

"Are there words?" He questioned.

She was startled to see that he was still awake, but allowed a small smile to grace her features. She started to sing a lullaby as she bent the water back into the river.

_"Hush, my child,  
Don't you cry,  
Soon the airbenders  
Will be dotting the sky.  
When peace comes to this world._

_"Soon, my child,  
Late at night,  
Firebenders will be keeping us warm,  
And soon, my child,  
There will no longer  
Be the need to fight.  
When peace comes to this world._

_"One day,  
One day soon,  
The Avatar will come,  
To our aide._

_"One day,  
One day soon,  
History shall  
Be made._

_"When peace comes to this world..."_

There was silence for a few minutes before Katara spoke again.

"My mother sang that lullaby to me every night until she was killed. She would always tell me to think about the words in the song, and to never lose hope. After she died, I would sing it to myself. After I met Aang, it gave me more hope than ever that we would have peace sometime soon."

"Your mother - she was killed?" Zuko already knew how, and it made him uncomfortable.

Katara just nodded. "Not long after that, my father had to go to war. This put Sokka in charge of our tribe." Katara smiled slightly. " He was always trying to train the younger boys how to be warriors. And my Gran-Gran was to one who was really in charge, but she always trusted Sokka's judgement. Then we found Aang in that iceburg."

"Iceburg?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Aang was trapped in an iceburg for one hundred years."

"Oh, right, of coarse."

"Sokka never liked the lullaby much." Katara tried to change the subject. "He always said it was childish to have false hope in something. He didn't believe in the Avatar, or the spirit world, or anything like that until we met Aang. But I did."

They didn't know how long they talked, all they know is that when they finally said 'good night' the tiny sliver that was the moon was high above their heads.

They had never know how people could be so different -

And yet very much the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: There you go! That was chapter ten.**

**Just so you guys know - I _did_ write the lullaby in this chapter just like I wrote the small verse in the first chapter. What is it with me and writing? The next chapter probably isn't coming 'til weekend, but as you have learned, the updates are never exactly when they're supposed to be.**

**"What ever happened to Jet?" You may wonder. That, my beloved readers, is in the next chapter. I can tell you, though, that it wasn't pretty.**

**As always, thanks for reveiwing!**

**Also, as a side note, I am on the favorite author's list of 18 writers! Thank you guys, you are the most awesomest peoples evers! Like, beyond words!**

**Until next I happily update,**

**JAAF**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alright, no beating around the bush. I owe you all, my wonderful readers, a huge, ginormous, heart-breaking, gut-wrenching, larger than time, space, and life itself apologee. This update is what? One, two weeks late? But that's not the point. I am very very very very very very sorry. I was grounded last weekend, but I did have a chance to write on Wednesday, I was just too lazy. Please please please forgive my laziness!**

**O.k. now that that's over with on with the story!**

Chapter Eleven: Eyes in the Trees

Had Zula come to the conclusion that she, indeed, loved Ruhuo?

Yes.

Was she to dare tell a soul?

Not a chance.

Zula and Ruhuo were out on the deck of the ship by sunrise and, as usual, firebending. Ruhuo was learning surprisingly fast, just like Zula had. Yet, somehow, today was different from all of the other days, but why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was just waking when the sun peeked over the horizon. He bolted up from the river bank when a large wave of water washed over him.

"It's about time you woke up."

"What was that for!" Zuko sputtered through the water, knowing _she_ was the reason he was soaked.

Katara shrugged. "What _wasn't _ that for?" She countered.

She couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Zuko's temper rising. She was cooking three plump fish she had caught with her waterbending. She knew that she should be more afraid right then, but, for some reason, today felt different from all the other days. Yet she couldn't help but wonder - _why_?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Follow the river. Katara's smart enough to head for water." Sokka instructed as the three - himself, Aang, and Iroh - mounted the fluffy bison.

Iroh just couldn't hide that _"I told you so"_ look from his face, which was slightly starting to get on Sokka's nerves. Just slightly.

"_What_ is your _problem_?" Sokka nearly screamed as he turned to the old man.

"What ever do you mean?" Iroh gave the boy a small smile.

"Your just sitting over there with that - that _look_ on you face!" He threw his hands up in the air as if that somehow emphasized his point.

"Well, dear boy, I am usually not one to brag," Iroh's small smile turned into a broad grin, "but _I told you so_!"

Sokka just crossed his arms, huffed, and looked away.

_How, in the name of Shasa, does Zuko _stand_ this guy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just setting after a long day's firebending. Zula leaned against the rail and watched as the massive golden orb slipped beyond the horizon, tainting the clouds different shades of pink and gold.

She took a deep breath of the ocean air, and noticed that Ruhuo was walking over to her.

He stood straight and tall, with his hands behind his back, watching the sunset as she was. It wasn't until the sun had completely vanished that they spoke.

"How much longer until we reach Lunro?" Ruhuo questioned.

"If we're lucky we should reach the port by tomorrow, if not then it shall be the next day." She glanced over to him. "Why the sudden interest?"

"In case you haven't noticed," He joked," I was around water and ice enough at the Northern Water Tribe. I honestly don't need to be around it the rest of my life."

Zula couldn't help but smile as he offered a small laugh.

"You're a _fire_bender, it's only natural that you'd dislike water."

"True."

He finally relaxed and joined her in leaning on the rail. This is when Zula noticed a thin black string tied around his neck. Ruhuo didn't notice, or mind, when she reached out and tugged on it, revealing a coin-sized, black necklace.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as she stroked the smooth stone. There was blue and gold lettering, but she could not quite make it out.

"What - ?"

"It says _'My four benders, I love you forever and always, Mother and Father'_. I have had it as long as I can remember."

"What does it mean by _four_ benders?" Zula felt as though she were getting closer to discovering more to Ruhuo's past.

"I don't truly understand, but if I'm correct, I might have three siblings."

They gazed at the stars until their eyeslids grew too heavy to hold open, then bade eachother 'good night'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko and Katara went pretty much the whole day sitting around, waiting for Aang, Sokka, and Iroh to figure out where they were. Finally, as the time passed, and our couple grew more and more bored, Katara decided to strike up conversation.

"Sokka is always late."

"Huh?" Her statement had caught him off-guard.

"Sokka, he's late to pick us up, and he's always late for everything else. One time, back in the South Pole - "

And so went the day. Katara passed time by telling Zuko stories of the South Pole, and Zuko passed time by listening.

Little did they know, two pairs of bright blue eyes watched them from the safety of the trees.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: No, it's attack of the OC's! Run for your lives! O.k. Just kidding. Yes I'm going to add in more origonal characters - maybe more than you think...**

**Anywho! I am, again, really really really sorry for the late update. Thank you thank you thank you guys for reading.**

**Anywho squared! The next couple of chapters are going to be a slight bit strange/ interesting/ Eeeekk! But eh, at least I'll be updating twice this weekend right? As for why that day was different, you'll find out eventually...  
**

**Until next I apologetically update,**

**- JAAF**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: NOO! THE UPDATE WAS LATE _AGAIN!_ I am really really really sorry. Again. And I hope with all my heart that you can forgive me. Again.**

**Today, I am not going to keep you guys waiting with my babbling.**

**GlassEmotions -  OMG! Your Psychic! No, seriously. You have got to be, if you actually guessed that correctly... or it's just a strange coincidence...**

**Oh one more thing - you finall y find out Jet's fate in the chapter! Yay!**

Chapter Twelve: Shuin and Hua

Zula, Ruhuo, and Aang and the gang weren't the only ones who had felt it.

The entire world felt that something about that day was different, like a force that could not be stopped.

The forces of fate and destiny can never be stopped.

Yes, something happened that day, yet no one person would figure out exactly what it was, until a certain day that is. 

The day, the battle, the nation, the Agni Kai, the person, that would decide the fate of the entire world...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was rising, and they had been watching the two carefully.

"Can we pull it off?"

"Have you forgotten who we are?

"Of course I haven't."

"Of course we can."

Two pairs of bright blue eyes bobbed in the darkness as the they each nodded.

"The question is how."

"Indeed. It will be difficult to bring them together - ,"

"Because of the fact that they're from completely different nations."

"But we're completely different."

"Not completely, but mostly."

"But we can do anything - ,"

"Because we're Yin and Yang."

"Water and Fire."

"Shui and Huo."

"Shuin and Hua."

The rising sun illuminated the smiles they both wore, and again they nodded. They knew what they were going to do, and they knew they were going to succeed...

After all, the fortune teller told them so...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two days since Katara and Zuko had gone missing, and Sokka could only imagine the worst. A sudden, and rather disturbing, thought occured to him.

"She won't be on the river." He said suddenly.

Aang turned around to stare at him from the bison's head. "But you said - "

"I know, I know, but forget what I said. Yes, Katara is smart enough to go to water, but she isn't stupid enough to stay in plain sight. Land Aapa over there, we're going to search the forest by the river."

Aang nodded, and Aapa quickly lost altitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Katara openned her eyes, she noticed Zuko leaning on a tree, watching the sky as if the giant, four-ton bison would just appear out of nowhere.

"They'll come today, I just know it."

Zuko seem rather started that she had awoken so early(although he didn't truly show it), after all, firebenders rise with the sun, not waterbenders.

"I'm used to waking up at sunrise." Zuko couldn't help but think that the girl could read minds. "We usually had to leave early to avoid capture."

"I see."

They were silent for a few minutes, then Katara stumbled to her feet, still half asleep, and practiced her waterbending to wake herself up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katara has to be around here somewhere."

Sokka was determined to find his sister, nothing could keep him from finding her. Iroh and Aang followed as he led led the way through the forest.

It seemed to them that they walked for an hour, when in truth it was only five minutes, when Sokka disappeared behind some brush. Aang and Iroh followed, only to slam into one another, as Sokka had stopped.

Aang's innocent eyes shouldn't have had to see the sight that lay before him.

Destruction. Blood. Death. It was all right there.

The scents of burnt wood and charred flesh clinged to the air. What was once the rebel hide-out, was now but an ash-covered clearing. Dead Freedom Fighters littered the ground everywhere you turned.

But the one at Sokka's feet is what caused Aang to silently lose his breakfast in the bushes behind them.

Jet's mangled body covered the ground in front of the trio. Most of the flesh and tissue had been burnt from his very bone, what was left was black with ash and brown with dried blood. His body was so disfigured that the only reason they knew it was truly Jet, was the hooked sword grasped in what had once been his hand.

Iroh turned his head away, but Sokka continued to stare. This man had hurt his sister - emotionally, and probably even physically - then spyed on her while she was bathing, then kidnapped her, and now she was nowhere to be found. He should have felt anger, hatred, and relief. Yet, he felt sorry for Jet.

"Come on. We have to keep moving."

Sokka stepped over the corpse and continued to walk on. As they walked, Iroh put a comforting arm around Aang, who leaned into him so as to not see the hooror that had been unleashed.

_Katara escaped. I know she did. Please Katara, please be alright..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, they are both benders."

"Like us."

"Fire and water."

"Like us."

"Waiting."

"Like us."

"Will you stop that?"

"Like - Oh sorry."

"Have any ideas yet?"

"I say we just go for little things - ,"

"And make sure they don't screw anything up."

They nodded in aggreement, as they so often do, and settled down to continue spying on the benders before them.

"Lichi nut?" One offered.

"Don't mind if I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Iroh and Aang again stumbled into Sokka as he pushed through the trees, they had prepared themselves for the worst.

What they received instead, was the best.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed as he ran to his sister.

"Sokka!" Katara screamed as she was trapped in her brother's embrace.

"Uncle?" Zuko questioned as he noticed a crimson blur coming at him.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted as he pulled his nephew into a back-breaking bear hug.

"Aang!" Aang shouted as he threw his hands up into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look how he's hugging her!"

"So?"

"What if she already has a love!"

"Look at the _way_ he's hugging her."

"The fortuneteller _did_ mention a sibling..."

"Exactly."

"But whose the weird, bald kid?"

"How should I know?"

"Look at that!"

"Is that a giant buffalo?"

"No, it's a _bison_."

"What's the difference?"

"They're getting onto it!"

"How are we going to follow them?"

"Quick, come with me."

The two dashed out of their hiding place in the trees just as the bison (Buffalo) was preparing to lift off. The setting sun revealed the raven-black hair and light skin of the Fire Nation, yet their eyes remained a saphire blue of the Water Tribes.

One of the identical girls grabbed hold of the bison's thick fir.

"Come on." She whispered.

"Hua, the bison is going to fly!"

"Shuin, worry about that later and grab hold."

The girl called 'Shuin' grabbed hold of the bison's thick fur just in time, as the it now took a giant leap in the air. But it didn't come back down to the

ground - it soared away from the small forest.

"Hua! Hua, the bison is _flying_!"

'Hua' offered a glare to her sister.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She whispered sarcastically.

They hadn't neccessarily chosen the best place to travel in - on the interior of the hind legs.

They each learned something that day:

Shuin : There _are_ such things as flying bison.

Hua : Flying bison smell worse than four-hundred komodo rhinos _combined._

They each gripped the fur tighter, afraid of falling. The increase in wind speed whipped their identical necklaces around their faces and necks.

_ 'My four benders, I love you forever and always, Mother and Father ' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Okie dokie for their names I just morphed the words for fire and water in Chinese(Shuin Shui Hua Huo). Yes they are two new OC's, and you will learn more about them in the next chapter.**

**About that next chapter ... unless I have freetime it's no coming 'til weekend. FROM NOW ON - I will no longer make promises because I don't want to break them...**

**GlassEmotions -  Isn't that freaky (awesome-freaky that is) But I am wondering if you and your sister also have black hair. That would be seriously freaky if you did... all of these strange coincidences... As for the EEK, whether or not it's good or bad kinnda depends on your opinion...**

**Anywho! I hope you guys liked this chapter and like I said in the last one the next few are going to be strange/ interesting/ eek! but yeah.**

**Until Next I Happily Update,**

**- JAAF**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Damnit, another late chapter! See, this is why I told you guys I wasn't making promises. Ah well, it's here. **

**In other news - I had my state writing test today. _I was bored out of whatever I have as a mind!_**

**Okies, enjoy.**

Chapter Thirteen: Hanu

They had been flying for hours now, but they would continue until Appa grew too tired.

"Did you guys here that?"

Katara peeled one sleepy eye open. "Sokka, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes. Will you just go to sleep?"

"No Katara, I'm serious. It sounded like someone was saying 'Great Gods, I'm going to die!" the one a few minutes ago was 'Shasa help me, my fingers are going numb!'."

"Is it truly neccesary to keep us awake with your dilusions, peasant?" Zuko spat.

"Oh, shut it you pampered prince!"

"Water Tribe filth!"

"Fire Nation scum!"

"Guys, please!" Aang shouted, just as Zuko was about to continue the pathetic name-calling. "I've said it once, I've said it one million times, harsh words won't solve problems, action will!"

"Yeah, and the last time you said that it nearly got two people killed." Sokka mumbled to no one in particular.

Through _every_ argument the gang _ever_ had, Iroh simply sat and drank his tea. Yet, this time he finally decided to speak up.

"I believe Sokka is right."

Zuko stared, dumbfounded, at his uncle.

"Whose side are you _on_?"

"Oh no, Prince Zuko not about _that_!" Iroh hastened to say. " What I meant was that I believe that I heard the voices too."

"Then where are they coming from?" Katara was now fully awake and curious.

"They could be coming from those islands down there." Aang suggested.

"No, no, they sounded closer..." Iroh stroked his beard in thought.

As realization pricked at thier minds, they each scrambled to the side to check over the bison. Seeing nothing, Sokka grabbed the reins and Aang brought forth his glider, jumping off the side of the giant bison.

He soared over the islans first, then around the bison, but still he could find nothing.

Puzzled, the group set up camp on one of the small islands for the night, and slowly drifted of into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"P - Princess Zula?"

The Fire Nation soldier's voice faltered in his nervousness and he figited as he waited for his leader's reply.

"Yes, what do you want?" Zula snapped.

"W - Well, you see, I - I came to tell y - you that - "

"Spit it out!"

"Tomorrow is the Fire Nation's annual festival, and the crew was wondering, since we'll reach Lunro by then, if we could have the - " He took a sharp intake of breath, " the day off."

He squinted his eyes shut and prepared himself for the worst : fireblasts, flying furniture, being thrown overboard. Yet, when the princess's wrath did not come, he opened his eyes ever-so-slightly.

She was turned away from him, still pouring over maps and charts. She seemed to _actually_ be considering it!

"Fine. I actually believe the crew has earned a day off."

The soldier stood straight as a wide grin stratched across his face. "Thank you much, Princess Zula!"

Just as he was about to exit the room he stopped. "Will you be attending, Princess?"

There was a long silence that filled the room, and the soldier considered just leaving.

"I'll think about it."

Nearly jumping with joy and relief, he sprinted to the men's barracks to alert them of the news.

_I have _got _to be losing my mind..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pft, he's lying!"

"No no, it's the truth!"

"Why would Zula want to actually give us a day off?"

"If you didn't think there was hope in it then why did you send me to ask her?"

The soldier that had spoken with Zula, a young boy who couldn't be over seventeen, was on his bed in the baracks, telling the men of their day off.

"We didn't think you would come back in one piece." Mumbled the man beside him.

Although he shot him a glare, his leaf-green eyes couldn't match the same intensity of the golden ones the rest of the men had. He wasn't like the other men, they all knew it.

They all believed he simply had brown hair and green eyes because his father had fallen for an Earth Kingdom woman. They all believed he had truly grown up in the Fire Nation and was loyal to them to the end. They all believed that he was a non-bender named Hanu.

How naive they all were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hua, I can't feel my arms!" Shuin whispered to her sister.

"Neither can I, so deal with it."

"That Sokka person is a tad bit overprotective don't you think?"

"Can you really blame him?"

"I suppose not."

It was by pure luck that they had not been seen by the airbender earlier that day. The tail of the bison was in just the right place at the right moment to hide the both of them. Once the bison had landed, the gang had set up camp and went to sleep right away, so it was quite simple to dash into the safelty of the forest. That is, if you don't count the aching stiffness that haunted their throbbing limbs.

"Do you think the fortune teller was correct about everything she predicted?" Shuin questioned as she searched for the stars the the canopy of the woods.

Hua sighed, a deep, long sigh. "I don't know Shu. It's hard to say. After all, she did predict some pretty wild things."

"Only that we would hook up a Water Tribe peasant and the banished Fire Nation prince, and some other stuff about who we would fall in love with."

"It's more difficult than it sounds, Shu."

"Oh Hua, don't worry about it. The fortune teller said it be, so it will be!" Shuin's eyes sparked with hope.

"You know I don't believe in fate and fortune."

"I know, just get some sleep for now, okay_ lie huo jie_."

"Alright, _mei shui jie_."

"Good night, Hua."

"Sleep tight, Shuin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Okies. There it is. **

**Faithful Readers of Katara's Cinderella Story - I have the first chapter for the sequal written, but I'm going to wait until I get the second one done too before I post it. Thanks much.**

**Cookies to the person who can guess what "Hanu's" role will be in this...**

**Lie fierce**

**Mei beautiful**

**Jie Bend or in this case bender**

**huo fire**

**shui water**

**beauiful water bender, fierce fire bender**

**Until next I Update**

**- JAAF**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: O.k., here's the deal: After this chapter the next one is not coming until this weekend BECAUSE I am working on editing the other thirteen chapters. I want to be a good writer and I feel that if I just leave the mistakes as they are then I'm not going to achieve that goal. And if you've been paying attention to those thirteen chapters, you can see that I've made quite a few mistakes. Also, considering that I am so busy with school, homework, chores, ect., as usual weekend would be the time for updates anyway.**

**As for the cookie winners - there were, I believe, three peole who guessed parts of it. Altogether, however, you guys got most of Hanu's role in the story. Am I honestly getting _so_ predictable that people can guess what's going to happen, right off the bat?**

**Enough of my idiotic babbling - on with the story!**

Chapter Fourteen : Preparing for Battle

"Hua,"

The girl groaned and rolled over, away from her sister.

"The sun isn't even up yet, Shuin!"

"We don't have time to wait for the sun!"

Hua simply covered her ears and ignored her. But Shuin wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Alright then," She said slowly, "you can just sleep all day, see if I care."

Hua could hear the rustling of leaves even through her gloved hands. She slowly sat up and grabbed her feet, rocking back and forth.

Shuin and Hua had rarely _ever_ been away from each other. It made one another nervous and feeling vulnerable without the other. Hua, however, was the type who never liked admitting her faults and fears. Shuin was the opposite of her sister - always care-free and hopeful, whereas Hua was always determined, serious, and only believed in evidence and facts.

This is why Hua pretended to be bored rather than worried: because she was stubborn and hard-headed.

She lay down and tried to go back to sleep, but no sooner than she did, there was more rustling in the bushes. Hua pretended to be sleeping, just so her sister wouldn't nag at her as much.

"Hey, there's a girl over here!"

Hua's eyes snapped open realizing that this was certainly _not_ her sister.

In one swift movement, she was on her feet and in her bending stance.

The voice belonged to a man, a teenager to be precise, wearing blue. But this was not just _any_ teen...

_Great. Just great..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me look at it!"

"No,"

"The bandages have to be changed!"

"No,"

Katara shot an icy glare at the firebender. She was _trying_ to be nice, why couldn't he just accept that instead of being such a stubborn - a stubborn _child_!

"Alright then, you can just lie there all day, see if I care."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Katara stormed to the other side of camp - as far away from Zuko as she could get without stumbling into the forest or splashing in the ocean. She picked up a bowl, a rock, and some odd-looking leaves and began smashing them into gunk - with a little more force than neccesary.

Iroh sat and, as always, calmly drank his tea. He actually found these arguments between the two benders to be quite interesting. How they shouted at each other, how they argued over the tiniest things, how their faces grew closer every time the argument got out of hand.

A sudden thought occured to Iroh, or more fittingly, a _plan_.

_Hehe, I'm going to have fun with this..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess Zula?"

Ruhuo opened the door ever-so slightly. Sure enough, there was the princess at her desk, pouring over maps, charts, notes, and scrolls.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked as she sat back, not even turning to look at him.

"I thought you might have wanted to know that we are docking in Lunro as we speak."

He stepped through the door, waiting for her reply.

"And I suppose the crew is already lined up, waiting to get off the ship and buy useless items for their day off?"

"Not exactly how I would phrase it, but yes, Princess Zula."

If _any_ other person had ever said that to her a few weeks ago, he would be overboard in a matter of seconds, with Zula screaming 'That'll teach you some respect!'.

But this was Ruhuo, and this was now.

"Very well then."

Ruhuo bowed before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

_She works much too hard._ He thought._ She needs to have a bit of fun every once in a while..._ A broad grin made itself visable on the young man's face. _And I know exactly where she's going to have it..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, there's a girl over here!"

Katara looked off into the trees where she had heard her brother's voice. Sokka had gone looking for food and firewood only a few minutes before.

Katara stumbled to her feet (one had fallen asleep). Just before entering the trees, she turned to see that Aang had been following her.

"No, Aang, you stay here and watch Zuko." She whispered.

Katara shot the scarred teenager a glare before rushing into the direction her brother's voice had come from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world seemed to slow to a stopping point for the two of them. Hua with an expression of determination and concentration; Sokka with a look of confusion and friendliness.

Well, until he took her full appearence in.

A red tunic with black trimming, and long black hair tied up in a ponytail. But this isn't what turned him on, oh no. It was the symbol carved into the hair piece she wore.

It was the Fire Nation emblem.

Then time sped up again as Katara crashed through the trees. She took one look at the firebender and dashed over to her.

"Hi."

Hua flinched at the girl's cheerful tone. It reminded her so much of Shuin.

Her eyes widened as she turned around, hearing her sister's light footsteps.

"Shuin, _shui jie!_"

The footsteps stopped abruptly, and Katara looked strangely at the stranger.

"Alright then," Katara said slowly.

"Katara, get away from her!" Sokka shouted at his sister.

"Why?"

"Are you blind! That girl is a firebender!" His arms flailed above his head.

"And what, might I ask, is the problem with that?"

Sokka and Katara both looked at the girl. After the last outburst she had had, they were ready to think she couldn't speak the same language. Thin whisps of smoke curled from her clenched fists.

"Are all firebenders to be thought lowly of, simply because of one man's greed? Are all Fire Nation people for the war, simply because their lord is? Are all firebenders evil, simply because their ancestors started this Agni-foresaken war!" She looked them both in the eyes. "No!"

They all stood in silence for a few moments, waiting for one another to make a move. Sparks joined the smoke emerging from Hua's fists.

_"Control, huo jie, control!"_

Although the voice was nothing more than a deadly hiss, Katara and Sokka heard it as well.

"Huo jie?" Sokka questioned.

"The ancient language..." Katara whispered to herself before locking onto Hua's gaze. "You're speaking in the ancient language!"

Hua nodded.

"Who was talking to you?" Sokka demanded.

Silence was his reply.

"Answer me!"

Still nothing. Sokka walked forward, readily gripping his boomerang in case she attacked. Just as he reached a few paces ahead of Hua, he was met by an icy blast of water, then, ice itself.

Katara's eyes shot to the direction of the blast, and was met by a saphire glare, even more intense than the one she had given Zuko only a few minutes before.

"Shuin, no."

"But Hua, -"

"No,"

"What about -"

"No,"

The girl, the one in front of Katara, sighed in defeat before nodding that she understood, although what she understood was beyond Katara's understanding. They both padded silently into the forest, leaving Katara and Sokka alone.

"_What_ is going _on_?"

They walked back to the campsite where everyone was waiting to hear about what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess Zula?"

_How many disturbances am I going to have today?_

"Yes?"

The door openned fully to reveal the same green-eyed boy from the day before, Hanu.

"The festivities are almost ready, and the man, Ruhuo, wanted to know if you were coming to the celebration."

Zula sighed. "You can tell Ruhuo that I have no such time for useless festivities."

Hanu bowed and left Zula to her thoughts.

_The way the men prepare for this festival - you would think they were preparing for a battle!_

She simply shook all thoughts from her mind and continued with her maps and such.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: I am not entirely happy with this chapter - but oh well!**

**Cookies will not be presented until the information actually appears in the story, and you know why? Because I'm an evil floobermonkey.**

**Ok, if I'm putting too much Chinese in the story just tell me and I'll tone it down.**

**Elenea Galad - :D Thanks for reading. I love your stories by the way.**

**IceStar4621 - Thanks:D**

**frenchfrypycho - Have you tried just going to the documents page and clicking on edit? Sorry if I'm being stupid and don't fully understand.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - Yeah, I get that alot. Lol.**

**almostinsane , Storybender , GlassEmotions - ... **

**zukosbabygrl -  Not really. I'm about as brave as the Fire Nation soldiers being attacked by angry spirits, or Momo surrounded by firebending hogmonkeys, which is to say - not at all...**

**AlaskaAngel - Yeah, having sore arms like that isn't the most comfortable thing in the world...**

**colorcrystals - Lol.**

**I would also like to announce that as of yesterday I have over 100 reviews! Thanks guys, I know you know you're great, but I just want you to know that I know you're awesome!**

**Forever and Always,**

**- JAAF**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner guys...**

**I'm not going to be able to update again until Friday (New Episode - YAY!) because my mom, my friend, my friend's mom, and me are all going to New York for Spring Break! **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - Actually I'm trying to learn classic Chinese. I don't know why, like nobody uses it anymore, (the reason why it is referred to as the 'ancient language' in the story) but it is the kind seen on Avatar so I'm O.k. with it...**

**Bloodress - I know what you mean. :)**

**teh rosey - lol**

**Oh and by the way - MORE OC'S ! **

**On with the chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is what I had originally said as my opening author's note. Yet, as you can obviously see, I didn't get to finish writing the chapter last Friday(which is when I had started). Just for that, you ALL get a whole box of oreos and ice cream.**

**As a side note - New York was AWESOME! We went shopping a lot. :D Did you guys know that the signs in China Town are written in Classic Chinese, which is the kind I'm trying to learn? Probably the two (that I knew) characters that I saw most were the ones for "beautiful" and "eat" or "food".**

**The new eppie is TONIGHT! W00T! It's about time!**

**Alright, alright... on with the chapter... again.**

Chapter Fifteen : Misread Maps and Good Intentioned Gambling

She crouched in the trees behind Lunro, watching Fire Nation soldiers rushing around in giddy excitement.

_What are you planning?_

She recognized the largest ship - how could she not? Her emerald eyes scanned the deck, and it wasn't long before she spotted the flame-throwing princess.

A strand of raven black hair brushed across this mysterious girl's face as she tried to figure out what was going on. She looked up, through the leaves of the trees, to the sun and her eyes grew wider as realization stumbled upon her.

_I can't go. I still remember what happened last time..._

_'Do you see Zhao anywhere? No, just that spoiled Princess Zula.'_

_What if Zhao put up wanted posters?_

_'Have you seen any?'_

_No._

She nodded, deciding on her coarse of action. She would go, but she would't let her guard down. Not again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flames engulfed her clenched fists as her temper grew thinner.

"Is there not _one_ soldier who isn't going to this - this _Huo Guo Chuan Tong_?"

"Princess Zula," Ruhuo put a hand on the girl's shoulder to try and calm her down. "You do know what Huo Guo Chuan Tong _means_, don't you?"

Although his hand had noticably decreased Zula's anger, she was still simmering. She mumbled something that Ruhuo was just barely able to catch.

"I never wasted my time with the ancient language."

Ruhuo straightened, removing his hand. "Huo Guo Chuan Tong means Fire Nation tradition. At this Fire Nation tradition, we eat, drink, and celebrate in honor of the Fire God, Agni, once every year."

"If we're honoring Agni, then why don't we hold this _tradition_ in the Summer?" Zula seethed.

"Because another part of the tradition is to hold it in a different season each year, and the pattern of the seasons follows the Avatar cycle. This year just so happens to be the year we celebrate in Spring, so we hold it today, on the first day of that particular season."

Zula huffed as he finished his explanation. "Fine, go have your little _celebration_. I'll stay here on the ship doing something productive with my time."

"No, you won't."

Zula glared at him with her fierce golden eyes. "_What_ did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." Ruhuo looked at her with her stern, yet kind, expression, and gave her a small smile. "You've been working too hard, Zula. You need to have at least one day to have fun. That is, of coarse, if you even know the meaning of the word."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that I don't know how to have fun?"

His small smile grew into a broad grin. "Maybe,"

"Well then," She stood straight and held her head high. "I suppose I will just have to show you otherwise, won't I?"

"I suppose you will."

"I will."

"You will what?"

"I bet you that I _will_ go to that celebration, and I _will_ have fun."

"I'll see you there."

"Yes, you will!"

Zula stormed off the deck with Ruhuo still grinning after her. She had nearly screamed her last few sentences, which had attracted the attention of a couple men on board.

"What was that all about?" A soldier asked as he approached Ruhuo.

"You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get it." Sokka stated. "I just don't get it."

Aang and the gang plus two had left the island directly after the encounter with the strangee girls for fear of being spied on. They were now directly above more of the Earth Kingdom's expansive forests, and Sokka was trying to navagate using the map in his lap.

There was only one problem - he had noticed a thin line of ocean, only a few hours' ride away.

"You don't get what?"

Aang scrambled over to the giant bison's head and plopped down beside Sokka.

"Well," Sokka pointed to a place on the map, "This is where Omashu is supposed to be, but instead all I see is trees. Not only that, but Omashu is also located in the center of the Earth Kingdom, but see that out there? That's the ocean. I just don't get it."

"I do."

Sokka and Aang jumped so high that Momo, who had been sitting on Aang's head, ran down the monk's shirt to find cover. Both the boys turned around to see that Katara was directly above them, studying the map in Sokka's hands.

"Geez, Katara, why do you have to -"

"Give me the map."

"What would a girl know about -"

"Give me the map." Her eyes noticably darkened at her brother's unfinished comment.

Reluctantly, Sokka passed up the map. Katara looked over it again, turned it around, and gave it back to Sokka. Her eyes were angry and mocking.

"You had the map upside-down the entire time."

Zuko burst out in mocking laughter at the "warrior's" mistake. "Some warrior you are! You can't even read a map!"

"I wouldn't make fun of me if I were you."

"And why is that, peasant?"

"I'm not the one with the busted leg." Sokka smirked. "You can't even stand up right without a crutch."

"You do realize that broken bones don't affect a person's bending, don't you?" A small flame hovered above Zuko's palm.

"Is that a threat?" Sokka drew to his full hight, towering above the sitting bender.

"Perhaps," Zuko said slowly. "Or perhaps I'm attempting to put a think-headed Water Tribe peasant in his proper place."

Sokka drew his boomerang from his belt, ready to fight this smart-mouthed Prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The emerald-eyed girl walked through the markets of Lunro, scouring for much needed supplies. She struck the merchants as awkward, for she kept her head down around any Fire Nation soldiers and yet kept it high at all other times. She wore a tattered green tunic and simple black pants, but her hair was always neat and clean.

It was also believed strange when this girl stepped into the dress shop on the outskirts of the town, for she did not seem of Fire Nation decent and it did not seem as though she would have any reason for her to have formal attire.

Then again, it did not _seem_ that she was a fugitive. It did not _seem_ that she had experienced unimaginable pain and suffering. It did not _seem_ that she was on a never ending quest, always searching and hoping. It did not _seem_ that she would be the kind of young lady to be seeking vengience.

Then again, not everything is as it seems...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zula was shifting through her closets and drawers, trying to find something to wear to the festival when understanding finally gripped her mind.

"He tricked me!"

She stood simmering at first, unnerved that someone could deceive her so easily, until she could stand it no longer and a broad grin crept across her face.

"Great Agni, I sure know how to pick 'em." She sighed.

Yet questions came flooding into her mind.

_He wanted me to have fun ..._

_'He might think of you as a friend, nothing more.'_

_He went through the trouble to trick me into it ..._

_'Was it really that much trouble?'_

_He's the only one on this ship who can understand me .._

_'Understand what? What have you told him? _Why_ should he care?'_

Zula brushed the arguements aside and continued to rummage through her clothes.

_I worry about this later. Right now however, I have a bet to win ..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niether the flames nor the weapon left their masters' palms, for just as each was ready to strike, both were soaked in a wave of ice water.

"Katara!" Sokka sputtered as the girl bended all the water but that on the two boys back into a small pond that they had flown over.

Zuko's face remained emotionless as steam rose from his very skin and the air became noticably warmer.

"If you two are quite done, I have a solution."

Katara sat back on her feet as she rolled the map out in front of her.

"We need supplies," Katara began, "and there is only one village close enough to get them from. There is an Earth Kingdom port, not far from here, that could be of some use to us. If we continue flying at our current speed we should be there in an hour or two. With that said I would also like to point out that we might also have enough money to stay at an inn tonight, if the rest of you would like."

The rest nodded their approval, and, as soon as this was done, everyone went back to their usual - Aang steering, Sokka mapping, Katara practicing her bending, Zuko thinking, and Iroh napping and drinking his tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Yes, yes, I know - not a very good chappie but I do have good news! The next chapter will be the Huo Guo Chuan Tong! Yay! (I will try to update this weekend..)**

**Also, I stopped writing just before the last section to watch the new episode of Avatar... That general guy was an ass... seriously. OMG POOR ZUKO AGAIN! The poor guy is just proned to stuff like this isn't he? Also, watching this I found out that her name ISN'T Zula ... it's _A_zula. So I will be writing that in future chapters... maybe...**

**But it wasn't neccessarily the new episode that struck me. It was the comercial _after_ it, for the eppie next Friday. I have but one thing to say to this...**

**Me ----- OMFG! NOOOOOO! Starts screaming to no end, pulling hair out, running around in circles, and foaming at the mouth GAAAAHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! KATAANG BAD! BAD! ZUTARA GOOD! AHH!**

**My brother ----- Ummm... Well she'll try update again this weekend. Just hope another one of those comercials doesn't come on again or she'll be spazzing out like this for hours... Well, I guess I'll have to find the Avatar DVD's to try and calm her down...**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Yay I do get to update again this weekend! I had fun writing this chapter. :D**

**colorcrystals - I know! And Iroh cut off his topknot! Also, of coarse Kataang is EVIL! Zutara forever!**

**pureangel186 - Oh my gosh, you sound like my brother! "Don't worry! Sure it's Kataang now, but just wait 'til next season! You know how many times Katara changes her crush!". Those are his exact words, and yours were quite similar. Lol. **

**Elenea Galad - Omigosh! You ate that for breakfast! Why can't I do that! Well, lucky you I guess...**

**Captain Jackie Lovely - Yes I did. :D And Yes, Kataang is bad... evil ... I loathe Kataang ... But you do have a point about Sokka in the last eppie.. :3**

**Zutara Lover - Yes I know. But don't worry I'm gettin' there!**

**darkavatar13 - Cool! I like learning Chinese, but I just started right before my birthday in October so I don't know very much, and it is a difficult language to learn.**

**FireChildSlytherin - Yeah, I doubt anyone liked that General Fong guy... that was his name right? No problem on the name thing. I nearly knocked _myself_ out when I found that out!**

**Bloodress - I like turtles:D But not in my soup!**

**Wow. That's a lot of reviews... You guys must actually like my story, huh?**

**Do you guys remember in the chapter where I introduced Ruhuo, and I told you I had origonally thought about calling him "Azul"? Well, I'm glad I didn't for 2 reasons: **

**1.) I like Ruhuo better anyways.**

**2.) It would be pretty weird now that I found out her name is Azula, you know? Azul and Azula ... Yeah ...**

**Okie dokie I'm done babbling now!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok.. this is what I had originally written. It is now ... what, 2 months later? Well, the reason is simple - I've been grounded. Yep. Now, either my little break will refresh me, or I will completely bore you to death with my writing. Either way, please review.**

**Elenea Galad - I love how Prophesied is going! It is one of my all time favorite fanfics. You better update soon!**

**Okay. I'm done now. Really!**

Chapter Sixteen : Huo Guo Chuan Tong

The sun cast a golden glow over the Earth Kingdom port of Lunro as it slipped into the ocean.

Yet, the firebenders in the city waited in breathless anticipation. As soon as the sun could no long be seen, the Huo Guo Chuan Tong would begin, and wouldn't end until the sun was replaced in the sky once more.

The noise that erupted from the simple shipload of soldiers was deafening. Cheers, music, and conversation flowed through Lunro as the stars appeared in the sky.

The boy know as Hanu joined in the celebrations, drinking with his shipmates and singing with the crew.

Ruhuo was one of these shipmates.

"Excelent isn't it?" The young man shouted over some singing men.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Hanu shouted back.

The two exchanged conversation until Hanu held up his hand, signaling for Ruhuo to stop. Hanu stared at the girl for quite sometime before finally saying to Ruhuo, "Will you excuse me for a moment?" and dashing over to her.

Ruhuo did, however, follow him, only to see what had caught his attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The emerald-eyed girl was walking through the crowds of soldiers at a steady pace. She wore a short, simple white dress and her ash colored hair was in a simple braid.

"I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, Layla."

She whipped around with a glare, ready to take down any who should threaten her. What she received was far from what she was expecting.

"Haru?" Layla whispered.

"Actually, I'm Hanu now." He had a pleasant smile on his face.

"You cut your hair." She observed.

"It was neccesary." Hanu noticed Ruhuo and motioned him over. "I would like you to meet one of my shipmates."

Layla failed to hide the shock within her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Ruhuo told her.

"Would you happen to have a black necklace?" Blunt and to the point.

It was Ruhuo's turn to be surprized. He had only told Azula of his treasure, and he had no idea how this stranger would know of it.

"Yes..." He replied cautiosly.

"And what does it say?" Her eyes sparked with eagerness and hope.

Ruhuo hesitated for a moment before removing the necklace from within his shirt and showing it to Layla. He watched as her eyes clouded with unshed tears as she read the words aloud.

" 'My four benders, I love you forever and always, Mother and Father.' " She looked up at him. "Ruhuo. The little boy with a heart like fire."

She held up her wrist, revealing a simple black charm on a thin black string.

Ruhuo didn't have to read the blue and gold letters to know what it said.

"You are my sister." A smile graced his face even as his own eyes filled with joyful tears.

"No, I am Layla, _one_ of your _sisters_."

They met in a long awaited embrace, and once they parted, Hanu led them over to a bench a ways from the festivities.

"How - ?" Ruhuo started.

"Did I know it was you?" Layla finished.

Ruhuo nodded and Layla gave him a gentle smile. "Because you have Mom's eyes."

"You said that you are one of my sisters. Do I not have a brother?" To this Layla laughed.

"No, Ruhuo. You were the only brother."

"Do you know where our sisters are?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why are your eyes green?"

Layla sighed. "You always did ask a lot of questions. Ruhuo, our family had many strange marriages."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our father's father was an earthbender, as was his brother."

"I see."

"Not entirely, Ruhuo."

"What do you mean?"

Layla turned to Hanu. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I believe there is another truth that should be told first." Hanu turned to Ruhuo. "I was born in the Earth Kingdom."

"But you said you grew up in the Fire Nation!"

"I lied."

"You said your father fell for an Earth Kingdom woman!"

"He did."

"Oh, and I supposed next you're going to tell me that your name isn't even Hanu?"

"It isn't."

Ruhuo paused for a moment. "You're not a non-bender, are you?"

"No, I'm an earthbender."

Ruhuo gaped, dumb-founded, at the young man before him. He turned to Layla. "Did you know about all of this?"

"Haru has been my greatest friend since I was born. He is, after all, only a year older than I."

"How old are our sisters?"

"More questions." Layla mumbled. "Hua and Shuin are fourteen, a year younger than yourself."

"Why are we each only a year apart?"

"Because we are."

Ruhuo nodded, satisfied enough with his answers. "What are we doing just sitting here? This is Huo Guo Chuan Tong!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone ready?" Katara shouted.

Sokka nodded. "Let's go."

Zuko had spent the three hours Katara was away getting supplies to fashion another crutch out of a large tree branch. Only this time, he scraped off the bark and made sure there was no twigs sticking out. He limped beside Iroh, in front of the Water Tribe boy and the Ava - Aang, and behind Katara.

_'Great.. Now you're calling them by name? Get ahold of yourself!'_

They first walked into the inn to get a room for the night, then they were free to walk around Lunro. Except Zuko and Iroh, who were under the constant watch of Sokka.

Just outside the inn door, however, realization struck Zuko like lightning.

"Uncle, what is today?" The group turned to look at him.

"I believe it is the first day of Spring. Why do you ask?"

"The music, the dancing, the celebration," Zuko looked his uncle in the eye, "it is Huo Guo Chuan Tong, Uncle!

Iroh let forth a burst of joyous laughter. "Exellent, Prince Zuko, most exellent! Let us join in the celebration, yes?"

The old man didn't wait for a reply, he simply took off to get some tea.

"What's Huo Guo Chuan Tong?" Sokka asked, trying to pretend like he didn't care.

"A Fire Nation festival, nothing I would expect any of _you_ to know about."

"It's a special festival held once every year to honor the Fire God." Aang told Sokka, ignoring Zuko completely. "That's about all I know about it."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Katara shrugged.

"Don't you guys remember what happened _last_ time?" Sokka shouted.

But it was too late. Katara was sprinting in the direction of the dress store, Aang was off to the food, and Zuko ... just stood there.

"Well?" Sokka turned to Zuko.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"Well, I don't either."

"Then I'm going to sit down."

"Then I am too."

Zuko grunted in reply. Did this stupid peasant really have to follow him? It's not like he would have gotten very far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hua, let's go! The Huo Guo Chuan Tong is here!"

"No, Shuin." The commanding tone of her sister's voice froze Shuin where she stood.

"Why not?"

Hua spent a moment trying to figure out how to explain to her twin exactly why they couldn't. She wasn't going to tell her it was because they might get seen again or captured. That would sound ridiculous to her. But after a few moments of thinking, Hua's face brightened as a plan formed in her head.

"On second thought, Shu, maybe we can go." The other girl's cheers were cut short as Hua continued. "But it's strictly buisiness. Huo Guo Chuan Tong will be the perfect opprotunity to bring those thick-headed benders together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Huo Guo Chuan Tong will be the perfect opprotunity to bring the benders together - The perfect time to put my plan into action..._

Iroh smiled as he drank his tea, watching as the Water Tribe girl, Katara, sprint to get to the dress shop.

_This is going to be fun..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Layla, there's someone I want you to meet."

Ruhuo snatched his sister's wrist and half dragged her back to Azula's ship.

"You'll love her, Layla!" Ruhuo was walking backwards up the ramp as he talked to her. "She is intellegent, beautiful, a master firebender, - "

As Ruhuo turned around, half-way up the ramp, he was suddenly unaware of anything but the young lady at the top.

Princess Azula was at the top of the ramp, and she had heard every word Ruhuo had said. Her ebony hair was down, and a red rose was tucked gently behind her ear. She wore a red kimono, trimmed with black and gold, and a black sash tied around her waist. The golden Fire Nation emblem, which sybolised that she was royalty, was not in her hair, but attached to a small gold chain around her neck.

"Layla, did I already mention beautiful?"

Azula blushed crimson as Layla answered with a grin. "Yes, Ruhuo, I believe you did."

"Well then, I take it back." Ruhuo jogged up the rest of the ramp and gently took Azula's hand. " I believe that no words could describe how radiant you look, Princess Azula."

Azula gave him a smile. "I hope you don't believe that's going to help you win our bet."

"Not at all." Ruhuo returned the smile tenfold.

"Good."

"Azula, there is someone I would like you to meet." He motioned for the other girl to come up the ramp. "This is Layla, my sister."

Never once, in all her life, had Layla _ever_ seen the Fire Princess smile - much less, at her.

"Wonderful to meet you, Miss Layla."

"Likewise, Princess Azula."

"Enough pleasantries, ladies, I have a bet to win!" Ruhuo grinned.

"Not a chance." Azula countered.

And with that, the three of them walked down the ramp of the ship together (Ruhuo and Azula arm-in-arm).

Little did the trio know, some unexpected visitors had joined in the celebrations...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There he is!"

"Yes, Shu, but where is _she_?"

The two would have looked exactly alike, dresses and all, if it had not been for the fact that one wore red and the other blue.

"Wait, Hua, there she is!"

"Wowza! She just made our job a whole lot easier!"

"Zuko of all people would know that beauty is only skin deep."

"I know that. But you have to admit that it will be easier for us to make him give her a compliment in the least!"

"Yes, yes. Enough jibber-jabber, let's get to work!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, how do I look?"

Katara stepped in front of her brother and spun around for emphasis.

"You mean the fact that every firebender you passed on the way over here has their mouth's gaping open, isn't enought of an answer?" Sokka grinned as he stood and took his only sister's hand. "You look beautiful, Katara."

Katara returned the smile and chanced a glance towards Zuko. She expected him to be turned away, pouting and fuming and not paying her any attention at all.

What she saw instead, was his mouth slightly ajar, as if someone had smacked the sense right out of him. He quickly averted his eyes when he realized she was looking at him.

The kimono she wore was ocean blue, of coarse, and had silver trim. Her hair was in a simple bun, a ring of saphire flowers tucked gently around it.

"I'm going to get some tea."

So Katara padded over to join Iroh, leaving her brother staring after her.

_My baby sister is growing up..._ He thought, with a certain sense of reluctance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Shuin,"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan."

"You always do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azula rested her hand lightly in Ruhuo's as he led he to the dance floor. Just as they were about to start dancing though, the music changed to a quicker, more lively tune.

It was a Fire Nation dance.

Luckily for Ruhuo, one of his shipmates had taught it too him, and when the instruments started and he looked into Azula's eyes, he saw a challenge.

The beat sped up as the song played on, and their game continued.

What the couple _didn't_ realize, was how much closer they were getting until -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You never told him." Layla pointed out to Hanu as they walked down the harbor.

"I meant to."

"I know."

His fingers were intertwined with hers, and they gazed into eachother's eyes as they walked. Then, Hanu stopped, pulling Layla closer to him.

He continued to gaze into her eyes, as if trapped by some entrancement.

"Layla, -"

He was cut off by -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuin walked right up to Zuko.

"Hey hot-head!"

Naturally, Zuko was outraged. "Who are you calling a hot-head!"

"You see any other hot-heads around here?" She snapped back.

"Why you little - !"

Zuko grabbed his crutch and heaved to his feet. He had intended to show this ignorent peasant exactly who she was messing with, but the girl started jogging away.

"Come back here you - "

"Oh, I'm _so_ afraid of hot-head with a crutch!" Shuin mocked.

Zuko snarled and chased after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hua had planned a different approach.

She walked right up beside Katara, who was reaching to pour more tea.

"You're the girl from the island!"

Perfect. Hua pretended to act surprised, then started jogging away.

"Wait, I just want to talk!"

And Katara chased after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuin and Hua met up at a small shop, Katara and Zuko still chasing after them. They easily slipped through the door and hid, but Zuko and Katara were jammed in the doorway.

"Get out of my way! Can't you see I'm after someone?" They shouted simultaniously.

A man behind the counter cleared his throat, and when the benders turned to glare at him he was pointing to something right above their heads.

It was a strange crimson flower. "That is the Huo Ying. The Fire Flower. It is said that if both a man and woman are caught under it on the night of Huo Guo Chuan Tong that they must kiss - No matter how different they are." The elderly shopkeep explained. "And if you don't - you will have horrible luck for the rest of your life."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other for a moment, then -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Wow. I have 3 cliffies going on at once. This must be your lucky day huh?**

**Once again, very VERY sorry for the late update, but I will write the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully it will be posted by Thursday.**

**ALL ZUKO EPI THIS FRIDAY! _-squeals like a giddy school girl-_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Well, at least it isn't 2 months late, right?**

**colorcrystals - You wouldn't!**

**almostinsane - Yup. In fact, in this chapter. You know, you were the first one to ever review for this story? **

**pureangel86 - Yes, I am. Not for a little while though.**

**As for pretty much everyone else - THE ZUKO EPI WAS SO ... BEYOND WORDS! His mother was pretty. :) As for Azula in that one ... I guess she's always been like she is. I am SO MAD at that village though! But at least Zuko got to keep his knife...**

Chapter Seventeen : What Happened Under the Huo Ying ...

It was a strange feeling, being kissed by the Fire Prince. What was even stranger was the fact that she kissed him back. As their lips touched, fire seemed to run through her very being, and she loved it.

But there was no _way_ she was telling _him_ that ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a strange feeling, kissing the waterbender. What was even stranger was the fact that she kissed him back. As their lips touched, healing water seemed to rush through him, making him feel safe, and he loved it.

But there was no _way_ he was telling _her_ that ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iroh, Shuin, and Hua watched their plan unfold under the Huo Ying. Iroh had the largest grin on his face that the girls had ever seen. The girls were smiling too, until Shuin could take it no longer and squealed with pleasure.

She grabbed Hua's hands and jumped up, spinning in a circle and singing "We did it! We did it!". Then Hua broke free of her sister's grip.

"No, Shu. This was just a small ice-breaking step towards our real goal."

"And what goal would that be?"

Shuin and Hua jumped as the familiar voice sounded. They slowly looked over to the doorway to see that Zuko and Katara were glaring at them. They obviously didn't realize that they were still in eachother's arms ...

"Uhhh ..."

"Great job, Shuin! Now you blew our cover!"

"I didn't _mean _to!"

"Yeah, yeah ..."

"Hey, _you_ were the one who blew it on the island!"

"Don't even start about that!"

"I already did!"

"Shuin!"

"Hua!"

Thin wisps of smoke were curling from Hua's fists, while a water glass on the counter had shattered, its contents spilling onto the floor. Iroh was still behind a shelf, unseen by all. Katara had moved closer to the girls, bending the water to her. Zuko was still in the doorway, though he had entered a bending stance.

"Um, Shuin and Hua, I believe your names were ..." Katara still had the water at her command as the girls transferred their gazes to her. "I don't know who you are, why you've been following us, or what you want, but I would most certainly like to."

Shuin sighed and looked back to Hua. "Should we -"

"No, Madame Woo said - "

"I know what Madame Woo said, but she never told us that we had to do our duty in the confines of shawdows, Hua."

Hua looked desperate. "Shu, - "

"Don't you "Shu" me!" Shuin stepped closer to her sister and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hua, I know you. We have been there for eachother all our lives. I know why you don't want to."

Hua looked her sister in the eye. "I don't ... I just ... I ..."

"What if this was what the fortune teller meant Hua? How can you expect to meet the man she told you of if you don't let people closer?"

"But Mom ..."

"... died when we were babies."

"Our father ..."

"... split us up from our brother and sister so that Zhao wouldn't be able to find us."

Hate filled Hua's eyes. "Zhao ..."

"... was a stupid hog-monkey destined for hell, Hua, and don't you forget it."

Hua couldn't stop the weak smile from forming. "Alright, Shu, we'll work in the open from now on."

"I'm glad to hear it Hua."

"Yin and Yang?"

"Water and Fire."

"Shui and Huo."

"Shuin and Hua."

The two embraced for a moment before Katara cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, sorry." The two said at once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Layla, -"

He was cut off by her lips on his. He had waited so long for this feeling again, as had she.

But Hanu had been asigned as a spy. His parents had never liked the idea, and he didn't either. But he would do what he could for the Earth Kingdom. He wished he could do everything for Layla.

"I've longed for you ever since I left, Layla."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What the couple _didn't_ realize, was how much closer they were getting until -

Azula didn't exactly know how it happened, but she did know that she had been waiting a while for it. Her lips were pressed against Ruhuo's, and they were the only ones on the dance floor who had stopped dancing. She loved it even more when he kissed her back, although it did surprise her a bit.

_Ha! He does care for me!_

Azula rejoiced in this moment. She had no inner voice bugging her, she was in the arms of the man she loved, and more importantly - her father wasn't here to see it all happen. Azula knew Ozai would be outraged. Ruhuo wasn't a nobleman, and she was supposed to be after the Avatar...

But there was one, no _two_, other things that could ruin this moment for her ...

"Look at that, Mei! Azula finally got herself a boyfriend!"

"Hey Azula, enough liplocking. You know we don't have guys of our own yet."

"Well, Mei, you would if you would make a move towards a certain prince we know!"

Azula reluctantly parted from Ruhuo, although still in his arms, and glared at the other girls with frustration.

"Ty Lee, Mei, how _nice_ to have you here during Huo Guo Chuan Tong."

Ty Lee obviously didn't catch the sarcasm dripping from Azula's voice. "Oh, yes, Princess Azula. We couldn't miss the Fire Nation Tradition, could we?"

"My father is the new governor of Omashu and when we heard of the celebration Ty Lee forced me to come."

"Azula," Ty Lee once again spoke. "aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Azula nodded. "Ruhuo, this is Ty Lee and Mei. Ty Lee, Mei, this is Ruhuo."

" 'Like fire' ?" Mei questioned.

Ruhuo nodded. "My mother named me."

"Ty Lee, Mei, why don't you two go and have some food. There is certainly plenty of it." Azula was attempting to sound hospitable.

"Oh, no, we just - oof!" Ty Lee started before Mei jabbed her. "Oh, I mean, yes! We would love to!"

Ruhuo and Azula could hear the girls' snickers as they walked from the dance floor, then Azula turned back to him.

"Interesting friends."

"Sometimes,"

They both smiled a bit, then, "Hey Ruhuo,"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I win."

Ruhuo's smile grew into a grin. "And would you like your prize?"

"Yes, I would."

Ruhuo gave her a gentle kiss, then led her off of the dance floor for a romantic walk along the beach.

Too bad they didn't know who else was there...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, did you say Madame Woo?" Katara asked.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I do. She gave me my fair share of predictions!"

"Oh, no!" Hua cried, causing evryone else to turn to her. "You're sounding like Shuin!"

"Hua doesn't usually believe in fortune." Shuin explained.

"Wow, that sounds like my brother."

"Sokka, right?"

"Yeah, that's him." Katara paused for a moment. "So, what did Aunt Woo tell you?"

Shuin and Hua exchanged glances.

"Oh, you know, who we would fall in love with, - " Hua started.

"Our part in the war ... and the lives of a certain couple ... " Hua elbowed Shuin in the side.

"So?" Katara questioned.

"So?" Shuin and Hua asked.

"So, who are you going to fall in love with?"

Shuin and Hua grinned so wide, you wouldn't think they'd have that kind of room on their faces. Never the less, Katara had chosen the perfect topic to get the girls talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had gone to sit outside and watch the celebrations as they talked.

Shuin went first. "My love will be quick and agile. He will always know how to make me laugh and he will ... well, love me! He will be a bender, and will believe and do what is good for me and everyone around him!"

Next Katara confessed what Aunt Woo had told her. "My love will be a powerful bender, and hansome! We will have a great romance, but in the end we will be happy with eachother.

Both girls looked expectantly at Hua. The girl sighed. "Alright. My love will be a non-bender, but he will be a powerful warrior. We will have a very rocky start, but he ends up caring for me, and I him."

The three girls sighed in union, pondering over who their loves might be. Then Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Iroh came over. When the men (mostly) noticed the dreamy, dazed look in the girls' eyes, Sokka just had to speak up.

"Girls ..." He mumbled, and the others nodded in aggreement.

"_Excuse_ me?" Hua demanded.

"Hey, you're that firebender from the island!"

"So, what if I am?"

"So! So, you're a firebender!"

"And...?"

"And ... you're dangerous!"

"Is that, although true, the best you could come up with?"

"Uhh ..."

As Hua and Sokka continued their little 'chat', a certain idea struck Katara and Shuin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They asked.

"Well, if you're thinking that your brother is the one from my sister's prediction, -

" - and that we should hook them up?"

The girls smiled.

_It is about time Sokka learned a little lesson on pride, predjudice, and love._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Oh, what Sokka's sister has in store for him! But now Shuin is playing matchmaker for two couples! Will se be able to pull it off?**

**O.k. Part of my little question from chapter 13 has been answered. PART OF IT! And I told you guys that I would award cookies as the information appears in the story. Others of you got the rest of it right, but I'm not telling you who!**

**But for now, a box of cookies to Storybender for guessing that Hanu was Haru!**

**Don't worry, I have more cookies to hand out. Just not right now!**

**I gave you guys little hints to who everyone's loves were, but now that Katara has befriended the twins, what will happen?**

**And who was it that Azula and Ruhuo meet on the beach? Well, let's just say it shocked Ruhuo a bit more than everyone would like.**

**Just one other thing - this was the first story I posted here on and in the time I have been writing it, I've started 3 other stories as well (one being a one shot). This said, I have a question...**

**Do you guys think I've improved?**

**Now this AN is big enough to be a chapter...**

**As always - REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: HAHA! I HAVE MANAGED TO UPDATE IN 1, COUNT EM, 1 DAY! **

**Yes, I'm very happy that I updated on time for once. But just think - only about 2 more weeks until summer and then - MAJOR UPDATES! YAY!**

**O.k. I'm done. Now to answer reviews!**

**IceStar4621 - Lol, you're right it wasn't! Yeah I'm glad they're friends now too!**

**colorcrystals - I do believe this is worse than when I threatened to chain another authoress to her computer if she didn't update ... ANYWHO! You are absolutely right. Don't let Sokka anywhere near my T.V.! If anyone is going to destroy it, it will be you! lol As for your theory on Zuko's mother - I like it. Now that you point it out, it seems like that could be it. Especially since she was all like "everything I have done, I have done to protect you" you know?**

**Storybender - I'm glad you like your cookies! And I completely agree, Sokka _is_ going to hate it. Just because I'm mean like that :D And thank you much! I'm glad I am improving!**

**Hmm, I don't suppose I gave too many people a chance to review ... Oh well! You guys can just send extra reviews to this chapter:D 3 the smiley...**

Chapter Eighteen : Not What I Wanted

It was supposed to be a romantic walk on the beach, just Azula and Ruhuo...

... What it turned out to be, was Layla's little brother's worst big suprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were giggles from Katara and Shuin as they devised their plan.

The men, preteen, and Hua didn't understand what was so funny though.

"Katara, what are you so giggly about now?" Sokka eyed his sister from the food table.

"Oh, you know ..." Katara answered with a grin.

"No, actually, I don't."

Katara turned back to Shuin, ignoring her brother. "We're going to have fun with this."

"Oh, yes we are!"

"Shuin ..." Hua gave her sister a stern glare.

"Oh, don't worry, _huo jie_!" Shuin reassured her sister. "We're just going to have a bit of fun!"

The girls ignored any further comments and went back to scheming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azula and Ruhuo were walked down the shore, hand in hand, listening to the waves.

Back when she had first killed Pakku, and brought the boy on board her ship, she had thought of Ruhuo as nothing more than a tool. If someone had told her she would fall in love with him, kiss him, and share a romantic walk on the beach with him, well - it wouldn't have been pretty.

But now, as all of these things fell into place, she knew it was meant to be. The only thing that worried her at this moment was her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back when Ruhuo had first witnessed the death of Pakku, when the treacherous girl had first brought him aboard her ship, he had thought of her as nother more than an evil princess, bent on world domination. If someone had told him that he would fall in love with her, then kiss her, he would have pinned them as insane and sent them on their way.

But now, as all of these things fell into place, he knew it was meant to be. There was only one thing - one tiny thing - that could ruin the greatest day of his life.

And it was the person he loved most. His sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It isn't really a pleasant surprise, when you find your sister making out with one of your friends.

But this is exactly what Ruhuo found.

"Layla!"

His sister was in the arms of Hanu, his friend and shipmate.

"Oh, um, hey Ruhuo."

" 'Hey Ruhuo'? That's it?"

Azula and Hanu felt strange enough, seeing their loves in this situation. Azula's hand was still in Ruhuo's.

"Ruhuo ..."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier, Layla? That you and Hanu were in love?"

There was a pause, then, "It's more than that, Ruhuo."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruhuo," This was Hanu. "We - Layla and I - we are engaged to be married."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: HA HA! Short chapter!**

**Wow, poor Ruhuo. He just met up with his sister after eleven years and finds out she's engaged! Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that ... Oh well!**

For those of you who have forgotten, huo jie means firebender.

**Just so you know - I have planned from the beginning to write a prequel (I suck at spelling, but I'll get it right eventually). The question is - do you want me to go ahead and post it, or wait until I finish this story?**

**There will be more information on the siblings' pasts (hopefully) in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey! I'm back! Wow, in the last update I told you it would be summer soon and that I would be able to update more frequently, yet half the summer's already gone by and this is the first. Just so you guys know, I've spent this time at my grandparent's house and I just got back last night. But look at that! I got right to work didn't I!**

**I'll wait to post the prequel (once again - no idea how to spell!) until i finish this, with special thanks to the most excellent point made by Jordancatgirl7.**

**Btw - I'm not done adding my OC's! None of my future one's will ever be as awesome as the twins, Layla, and Ruhuo, but what the hay! Oh and I'm going to add a big twist later too!**

**More about Layla's past in this chapter!**

Chapter Nineteen: Memories Not Forgotten

"En - engaged?"

Ruhuo stood in shock. Eleven years had gone by, and all he had dreamed about in that time was seeing his siblings again (and becoming a master firebender, but that doesn't apply here). Now he finds one of his friends, his arms wrapped around his sister, telling him that they were going to be wed.

But, being the good brother he was, he tried to lighten the mood.

Ruhuo gave Hanu and Layla a fake smile before throwing an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Well, when's the wedding?"

The couple looked first to eachother, then to Ruhuo, then back to eachother again.

"We don't know, _huo jie_." Layla told her only brother. "We've been engaged for almost two years now."

"Hmm... What's been putting it off?"

Layla averted her gaze, stirring up Ruhuo's curiosity. "Things..."

Seeing his love's obvious discomfort Hanu decided to change the topic. "So, do you have a place to stay for the night, Layla?"

"Um... Not exactly."

Azula saw her chance to step in and she grabbed it. "Then you must stay aboard my ship! There is an extra room."

That settled it, and the four raced back to the ship. (Azula won, even though she had to hold up her kimono to do so.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Her whole body ached: her head, her arms, her feet. Whether it was from the lack of sunlight, or the lack of food, or even the lack of a human face, she didn't know._

_Then came the one voice she had hoped never to hear again._

_"Well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Although his face was engulfed in shadows, she could tell who it was. She snarled and flailed her legs, trying to firebend, but this only product was a weak, pathetic flame. The chains binding her legs and pinning her arms to the wall ratted as she lunged at him._

_"Is this what you have been reduced to Layla - a chained animal? You're definately _thier_ child."_

_"What do _you_ want?" Layla spat._

_"Can an uncle not pay a visit to his imprisoned niece?" His voice was cold; mocking._

_"Not when the uncle is _you_."_

_"Now, now, would your father want you talking to your elders that way?"_

_"My father isn't here."_

_"Niether, dare I say, is your mother." Layla stayed silent. "And do you know why? Because she was a traitor; a waste of life; because she is dead."_

_Layla couldn't remain silent, nor could she stop the tears welling in her eyes. Yet her voice remained strong. "Because she followed her heart! Because she did what was right! Because _you_ killed her!"_

_"Keep talking like _that_, Layla, and - "_

_"She was your _sister_ damnit!" Layla screamed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "She was your sister, and you killed her! You _murdered_ her!"_

_She hadn't seen the hand coming, and if she had she wouldn't have cared. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla sat up, gasping for air. But it didn't come so easily, for her sobs denied it. She didn't realize that she had screamed, and at the moment, she didn't really care.

Ruhuo was in the door within seconds of hearing his sister's cries, and just as soon was she wrapped in his embrace.

"Shh... It's alright, Layla, it was just a nightmare."

"N - no, it wasn't!" She shouted in between sobs.. "H - he killed her! ...He k - killed her! He m - murdered her! He - He _mutillated_ her!"

Ruhuo gazed at her for a long time. "Who, Layla?" He asked calmly.

"Z - Zhao!"

"And who did Zhao kill, Layla?"

There was a long pause as Layla unsuccessfully tried to calm herself. "M - Mom! Zhao killed mom! He killed h - his own _sister_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azula had been standing at the door, listening to every word the two said.

_No. No, this can't be..._

She backed away from the door as Ruhuo tried to comfort his sister, and and half jogged to the deck. She welcomed the fresh air, and leaned on the rail as she pondered what she had heard.

"Zhao killed his sister, which just so happens to be Ruhuo's mother." She whispered to herself. "How could I have ever loved a man like that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Yay! Azula is forgetting Zhao! (Although the surprise in chapter 21 or 22 may make it harder) Yes, Zhao is the siblings' uncle, and he killed his own younger sister - so sad :'-(**

**Just as this chapter focussed on Azula, Layla and Ruhuo, the next chapter will focus on the twins and Aang and the gang plus two... (Sorta)**

**I am way - and I mean WAY behind on this story. In this story :**

**1.) Zuko hasn't cut his hair yet.**

**2.) Toph hasn't been introduced.**

**3.) Accoding to a piece of paper I recently found that dates back to January, I should already be to chapter 30 by now...**

**1 of these will probably happen in the next chapter.**

**As always,**

**- JAAF**


End file.
